Perfect Situation
by Dame Brittany
Summary: Stacy Keibler and Jeff Hardy have a secret. Will Randy Orton be the one to find out what the secret is? and will he use it against both Jeff and Stacy? Or will he help the long legged diva keep this secret hidden? Read and find out! Please R
1. Slow Chemical

**Disclaimer: **Ok so I am a newbie and this is my first fic, I of course own non of the charcters, they all belong to Vince Mcmahon, and Jeff Hardy Belongs to TNA!

**Pairings**: Stacy/Randy, Stacy/Jeff, and a little Lita/Matt

**Summary**: Stacy Keibler and Jeff Hardy have a secret. Will Randy Orton be the one to find out what the secret is? and will he use against both Jeff and Stacy? Or will he help the long-legged diva kep this secret hidden? Read and find out! Please R&R

Stacy Keibler walked down the halls of the Staples Center in Los Angels California with a huge smile on her face. Her smile became even bigger when she saw her best friend Amy Dumas walking towards her.

"Hey Amy" satcy said greeting Amy with a hug. "What's got you all excited?" Amy asked with a curious look on her face "nothing, can't I be glad to see my bestest friend this entire world?" Satcy responded defensivley, "ok, well whatever look, I have some great news!" Amy stated with a huge smile on her face, just as Stacy had moments ago. "Jeff just called me and told me that he is coming back on Raw! he just signed a contract, Isn't that great?" Amy asked Stacy with a giggle, but stacy's smile quickly faded at the sound of Jeff's name. Stacy continued to stare at Lita with a blank stare on her face, not responding to what Lita had just said. "Stace? are you ok? did you hear what I just said? Jeff is coming back isn't that great?" Amy continued, 'How can she be so naive?' Stacy thought to herself. "Ummmm...Aimes, look I am really sorry but I have to go, I forgot that I have some things I need to do, I'll talk to you later ok!" She said trying to hide the fear in her eyes. "Ok I'll call you later, and are you sure your alright, you don't look to good?" Amy asked once more. "Yeah, yeah of course, I'm just a little tired that's all, bye." Stacy said running down the hall.

Stacy was walking as fast as she could trying to get away from all the people backstage, as she turned the corner she ran right into someone. "Oh my gosh i am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where i was going." Stacy pleaded with the man. "Yeah, well next time try a little harder." the man said in an very annoyed tone. "Yeah whatever I'm sorry jerk!." she spat back at the very rude man standing before her. "Hey you ran into me! do you even know her your talking to?" he asked. "Of course I know who I'm talking to! your Randy Orton! the Legend Killer, The youngest World Heavyweight Champion ever!" Stacy said, praising him sarcasticlly, as Randy stood there grinning at every word she spoke, because in his mind everything she said was true. "Your also the pathetic loser who needed his daddy to help him beat The Undertaker, because he knew deep down that he couldn't beat him on his own!" Stacy continued and pushed her way past Randy leaving him with a look of shock on his face. "Bitch!" Randy yelled at Stacy as she just continued to walk and laugh. She couldn't help but find this situation humorus.

As Stacy turned another corner she bumped in to someone else, someone she never expected nor wanted to bump into, ever again, and that person was Jeff Hardy. "Stacy" Jeff muttered, "Jeff" Stacy said softly, the two stood there silently for a moment staring into eachother's eyes wondering what the other was thinking. Their thoughts were quickly shattered by the sound of Randy Ortons voice. "Stacy who the hell do you think you..." randy stopped to stare at the man who was standing in front of Stacy. "Jeff hardy?" Randy asked trying to figure how jeff got passed security, "What the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked with a look of shock and curiosity on his face, as stacy just continued staring at Jeff not even blinking or noticing that Randy had showed up. "Hey Randy, it's nice seeing you again." Jeff said with a smirk on his face and extending his hand so that Randy would shake it. Randy excepted and continued staring at him with curiosity, "You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Randy asked once more sounding a bit agravated. "Oh, I guess you haven't heard, so let be the one to tell you." Jeff replied sounding a bit excited to tell his story, "I got a call from Vince last week, he heard that I had left TNA and that I was very interested in coming back to the WWE, so long story short and here I am." Jeff explained with a devilish smirk on his face. Stacy continued staring at Jeff not wanting to believe that he was really here. So if you both will excuse me, I have a return match to prepare for." Jeff said staring at stacy and gently brushing a piece of her hair back. "Don't touch me!" Stacy yelled slapping Jeff's hand away. Jeff just laughed and walked away. Stacy was once again left alone with the Legend Killer. "What was that all about?" Randy asked not even really caring. "None of your business!" Stacy snapped at Randy Orton pushing past him once again , Stacy began to run towards the Women's Locker Room and when she finally got there she checked to see if anyone was around. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" there was no response so stacy shut the door behind her and locked. She pushed herself against the wall and fell on the floor and began to cry to herself. "Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton can both rot in hell!" Stacy cursed to the heavens above.

**A/N: So? So? what do you guys think? this is my first story, so be nice. lol, please review if you want me to continue this story, I really need some inspiration and a little confidence wouldn't hurt )**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I once again own none of the wwe superstars (**

**A/N: Ok so I only got 1 review last time, but that's ok, it's better than nothing right? Well thank you Randyjohnsgirl for your review ) I really appreciate it. Also in my story there isn't two shows, it's all one, it will just make this story a lot easier to write, lol, well if any of you have any suggestions or pairings you would like to read about in this story I will be happy to listen ).**

It has been one week since Jeff hardy's return to the WWE, and Stacy has been doing everything she possibly could to avoid the extreme Hardy boy. 'Why the hell did he have to come back? why couldn't he just do what I asked him to do and stay away from?' Stacy kept questiong to herself. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve or confidence to just show up again and act like nothing ever happend. Stacy didn't understand how someone could act so cool and calm. The thing that really ticked her off was the fact that he was trying to play games with her, throughout the whole week Jeff would make whistling nosies as she would walk past him and his friends. He was intentionally trying to confuse, and minipulate her!

"Hey Stacy!" a voice called from behind her. "Ughh, what do you want?" Stacy asked rolling her eyes at the sound of the Legend Killer's voice. "I just wanted to say hi" he responded looking her up down as if he were undressing stacy with his eyes. "I also wanted to compliment you on your new wrestling gear." he complimented her. Stacy was wearing very short black shorts with a black halter top, and black boots. "Ummm...yeah thanks, I guess." Stacy responded sounding a bit confused. "look I gotta go, I have a match against Trish." Stacy said walking away. "Good Luck" Randy said winking, walking in the other direction. 'What the heck was that all about?' stacy asked herself.

Stacy headed down the ramp to the Raw ring, looking as ready as she could. Stacy didn't ever really have a problem with Trish, but lately she's been acting really weird and requested this match with her. Trish made her way down to the ring with a devilish smirk on her face. Trish got into the ring and extended her hand out to Stacy, Stacy reached out to shake her hand but before she could Trish cheap shotted her, and kicked her to the floor, Stacy was laying in the middle of the ring when she looked up she saw Chris Jericho standing over her, he picked her up to her feet and held her up while trish slapped her and kicked her in her stomach repeatedly. Then all of a sudden Stacy heard people cheering as Chris let go of stacy and ran out of the ring. Stacy looked up to see her savor, and it was none other than Jeff Hardy. He had grabbed Trish by her hair and was about to throw her out of the ring when Chris grabbed her by her feet and dragged her out. Jeff Picked up Stacy and carried her backstage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Stacy asked in a very angry voice. "Well while you out in the middle of that ring getting your ass beat I came out to help you, So I'm sorry for trying to save your sorry ass!" Jeff responded with the same angry tone as Stacy. "Well I don't need your help!" Stacy said. "I didn't need it 3 years ago and most certainly need it now!" Stacy yelled with a mixture of anger, sadness and pain on her face. "Is there a problem here?" Jeff and Stacy turned to see who was listening to their argument, and it was Randy Orton. "No!" Jeff and Stacy responded at the same time, then looking at eachother with fire in their eye's. "Wow! this is the second time today I get to see you in your sexy wrestling gear Stacy." Randy said looking her up and down just as he did earlier, Stacy just rolled her eyes and let out a breath of frustration. "Ummm do you mind? we were sort of in the middle of something." Jeff stated with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "No I don't mind at all." Randy said sarcasticlly. "But it looks like Stacy does." Randy said pointing towards Stacy who was now gripping her wrist in frustration. "Look quite frankly I don't want to be around either one of, so you two need to stop trying to come to my rescue because I don't need any rescuring, I can save myself!" Stacy said yelling at the two men in front of her, she then turned to walk away, but was quickly stopped by Jeff grabbing her arm. "What did I tell you last week Jeff? DON'T TOUCH ME! don't ever touch me, you got it?" Stacy yelled trying to make one last attempt to walk away and succeded, but as she was walking she was stopped once again by Jeff's voice. "Stacy, you ARE gonna have to face me sooner or later! You just can't ignore what happened!" he said trying to sound suave. "well that's too bad, because it's already forgotten." Stacy said trying to call Jeff's bluff.

Stacy walked away from both the extreme daredevil and the legend killer. "Ya know your in my way?" Randy said as just Jeff looked at him confused. "What the hell are you talkin about? there is more than enough room for to walk around me jackass!"Jeff spat back a the cocky legend killer. "No I don't mean your in my way literally, I mean your in my way of hooking up with Stacy." Randy said "So move or I'll have to take drastic measures." Randy said with a cocky grin. Jeff laughed "and what exactly makes you think I'm in your way?" Jeff asked curiously. "Because everytime I'm about to make my move your there!" Randy replied frustrated. "ha, and what move would that be exactly? becaus everytime "I'm there" your doing nothing but insulting her and making her feel uncomfortable so if you that's your idea of hooking up with women then you better stay the hell away from Stacy, do you understand?" Jeff responded with a threating tone. "Hmmm...do I detect a hint of jealousy Barney?" Randy retoted refering to Jeff's green and purple hair. "ha, jealous? whatever man, good luck with Stacy." Jeff said defensivly walking away, but the truth was that Jeff was way past Jealous, and if he had to, then HE would take drastic measures to make sure that Randy didn't get past a first date with Stacy. Even if it meant telling the whole world their dirty little secret.

**A/N: So how did you guys like this Chapter? Was it a little better? PLEASE R&R! I would really appreciate it.**

**Peace Out- Brittany**


	3. The Sound Of Settling

**Disclaimer: I Own No One.**

**A/N: Thank you al for the reviews, I will definetly try to improve my story, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. You guys rock!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Amy and Matt Hardy were all hanging out at a bar in San Antonio, Texas having drinks, laughing and just having a great time. 'This is exactly what I need' Stacy thought to herself givining her friends a huge smile.

"So how is Jeff enjoying being back in the WWE?" Amy asked her boyfriend Matt.

"he's really lovin it." Matt answered, "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." Matt finished

Stacy just sat in her seat and shuttered at the sound of 'his' name and grapped her tequilla shot and drank it all in one gulp.

"Take it easy sailor." Amy said giving her blonde friend an akward look.

"You take it easy!" Stacy snapped "Ughh, look I'm really sorry, I have just been majorly stressed and I have had a major attitude. You guys know I loved you right?" Stacy said apollogetically.

"Yes, we know that, and you know that we love you too?" Matt asked looking at Stacy, she just smiled "So you know that if anything is bothering you, you could tell us right?" Matt asked to make sure Stacy understood

"Yes, I know and thank you." Stacy said offering them a smile.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked from behind them, the three of them looked up tp see who it was, and it was Randy Orton.

"Yes!" Stacy responded in annoyance

"Stacy!" Amy said nudgging her on her arm for her rudeness.

"Oh, Hey Randy, don't mind her, she's drunk, and when she's drunk she gets snippy" matt said trying to explain Stacy's behavior. "Please sit down, join us." Mat offered, pointing to the empty seat next to Stacy.

"Why thank you Matthew." Randy said giving Matt and Amy a smile sitting down. He turned his towards Stacy and gave her a dirty look, Stacy just glared at him.

"So how are things with you Randy?" Amy asked trying to break the akward silence.

"There good, thanks for asking." Randy said, "I have just been really busy and tired, I've been training extra hard, ya know if I'm gonna beat Batista for that title." Randy said with a cocky grin.

"Well that's good, it's just too bad your gonna have to wait in line." Matt said jokingly. Everyone started to laugh.

"Hey guys! What's up?" A man asked

"Jeff!" Amy said in excitment giving Jeff a hug. "How did you know we were here" She asked

"I didn't'" Jeff replied

Stacy just grapped her tequilla shot and gulpded it down not even taking a breath..

"We you in a sororrity when you were in college?" Randy asked laughing as he watched Stacy continue to take shots.

Stacy stuck her tounge out at him and and said "No" she felt not being able to think of a better come back.

"Why the hostility towards me Stacy?" Randy asked with a devilish grin putting his arm around stacy.

"Because I don't like you!" Stacy spat back removing his arm off of her shoulders.

"So shut up and finish your beer so you can leave" Stacy said pushing his beer towards him.

"Hahahahaha..." Jeff started to laugh.

"You too! sit down and shut up!" Stacy said yelling at Jeff causing him to sit down and stop laughing.

Randy Started to chuckle under his breath loud enough for both Jeff and Stacy to hear.

"Owww! Damn Woman!" Randy yellped in pain rubbing his arm where Stacy had just hit him.

The five of them continued their evening, and Stacy was starting to loosen up, she was actually having a civilized conversation with Randy Orton.

"No way! Donkey Kong is way better than Super Mario Brother's!" Stacy said to Randy playfully debating about which old school video games were better.

"Donkey Kong Sucks!" Randy said laughing hysterically

"Hey! ya know what? YOU SUCK!" Stacy said loudly mocking Billy Madison.

Randy and Stacy continued to laugh as Jeff sat with Amy and Matt cleching his jaw watching the Legend Killers hand resting gently on Stacy's Knee. It took everything in Jeff to restrain himself from beating the Legend Killer.

"So Stace, did you hear about our match on Raw?" Jeff asked breaking up their little laugh fest.

"What? What do you mean by 'our' match?" Stacy asked with a confused look on her face.

"I mean that you and I have a tag team match against Trish and Jericho this week on Raw." Jeff explained

"WHAT!" Stacy yelled "Did you see what they did to me last week?" Stacy asked "So imagine what they are gonna do to me in the ring!" Stacy complained

"Stacy it's ok, if you want I can help you with some of your wrestling moves before your match if you want?" Randy offered with a friendly grin.

"No, that's ok, I can help you Stacy." Jeff said staring at Randy with anger in his eyes.

Stacy was sitting in between the two men looking at them back and forth feeling the tension.

"Ummmm...ya know what that's ok, Amy can help me with my moves, right?" Stacy asked looking at her best friend pleading to her with her eyes to help.

"What?" Amy asked wondering how she got involved in this.

"Well I mean who knows how Trish works in the ring better than you, right?" Stacy said giving her rea-headed friend a wink.

"Huh? oh, right, right of course I will help you." Amy said finally understanding what Stacy was trying to say.

"Thanks Amy." Stacy said

"No, Problem but you owe me." Amt said causing everyone to laugh.

"Well I guess I better head back to the hotel, Stacy do you need a ride?" Randy aked extending his hand out to stacy.

"you wouldn't mind?" Stacy asked with a shy smile.

"No not at all, come on." Randy said taking Stacy's hand.

"Ok since when did you two become all hunky doory?" Matt asked with a curious look and tilted smile.

"Let's just say Mr.Orton isn't as big of jerk as I thought he was." Stacy said looking into the Legend Killers eyes then walking away leaving Jeff feeling angry, hurt and jealous.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Tell Me That Your Alright

**Disclaimer:I own No one**

**A/N: Thank you all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews. Woo hoo! 14, that is way more than I expected, especially since the chapters are so short. So thank you all once again, and if there is anything you want to see let me know, or aim me at ForeverYoungx21. Thank you guys, You rock!**

It was the next week on Raw and that meant that tonight was Stacy's tag team match with Jeff. Stacy couldn't help but feel nervous, not because there was a possibility that Trish and Jericho would beat her into a bloody pulp, but because this would be the first time she would be fighting **'with'** Jeff instead of '**against'** him. There was still that part of Stacy that did not trust him, because of what he did, and the fact that today would have been 3 years ago that their little secret had began.

"Stace?" Amy asked interupting Stacy's thoughts "Are you ready?" She asked giving her a rub on her back.

"No, but I know I have to do this, wheather it be by choice or force." Stacy said with a frown on her face.

Stacy made her way down to the ring with confidence, but stopped at the end of the ramp waiting for Jeff to make his entrance because Jericho and Trish were already in the ring watching her every move and staring at her like she was their pray. Jeff ran down the ramp and slide into the ring taking down Jericho as Stacy stood on the apron and watched.

"Wait, Wait a second Jeff!" Trish said as she got on the mic, Jeff had Jericho in a hold and looked up at Jeff. "I mean after all I'm the one your really angry at right?" Trish asked with an evil smirk.

Jeff let go of Jericho and set trish up for the twist of fate, but Jericho came up from behind him and hit him with a steel chair knocking Jeff out.

"No!" Stacy yelled as she watched Jeff fall to the floor.

"Pick her up!" Trish ordered Jericho, he did as he was told. "Listen Stacy I'm sorry that I have to do this but Jeff left me no choice" Trish said touching her face. "Think hard Stace, think really, really hard at why I would come after you as soon as Jeff returned, coincidence? I think not!" Trish yelled getting ready to hit Stacy with the chick kick.

Randy Orton ran down to the ring knocking both Trish and Jericho out of the ring and making the save. He then looked over at Jeff who was laying still in the middle of the ring like a corpse he then called for the EMT's. Stacy fell to the floor and crawled over to Jeff making sure he was ok. She lifted up his head and placed it gently on her lap.

"Jeff? Jeff? Can you hear me? are you ok?" Stacy asked frantically.

"I knew you still cared about me." Jeff said weakly forcing a smile.

"And I always will." Stacy said returng a smile and pressing her forehead against his.

"Ummm...Stace the EMT's need to take care of Jeff" Randy said akwardly not wanting believe wha he just heard Stacy said.

"Yeah, Yeah ok." Stacy said looking up at randy. "Look Jeff I'm gonna go with Randy backstage and I'll meet you at the hospital ok?" Stacy said holding Jeff's hand.

"No, Stace! come with me, Please." Jeff asked sweetly looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Jeff, I have to do some things I will be there as soon as I can." She said trying not to sound harsh, she then turned around and ran up the ramp leaving the two men with confused looks on their faces, Randy soon ran after her.

"Stace? are you ok?" Randy asked turning Stacy around only to see her beautiful face covered in tears.

"Stacy what's wrong why are you crying" Randy asked cupping her face in his hands. 'WHAT THE HELL, am I actually being concerned?' Randy thought to himself.

"What did Trish mean by 'Jeff left her no choice?'" Stacy asked

"Why the hell are you worried about that? Don't worry about what trish says, just worry about you." Randy said trying to comfort the beautiful diva.

"Oh my god I know what she meant." Stacy said not meaning to say that out loud.

"What? what did she mean?" Randy asked curiously

"Nothing! look, thank you soooo much for coming to my rescue, I really am grateful, but I have to go see Jeff. I'll cal you later ok?" Stacy said giving him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Randy grinned at the gentleness of her soft skin.

"Ok, but Stacy are you sure your alright?" Randy asked once more making sure she was fine.

"Yes, I'm fine and thanks again Randy, you really are a good guy." She said getting in her car and driving off like a professinal racecar driver.

Randy was left standing there wondering where all of these feelings from Stacy came from. "Do I like Stacy?" Randy asked himself as he walked away, wondering if ever even had a chance.

"Excuse me, do you know what room Jeff Hardy is in?" Stacy asked the first nurse she found

"Ummmm...Jeff Hardy?" She asked repeating the name, Stacy nodded.

"He is in room 1 2nd floor sweetheart." The nurse said giving her directions

"Thank You" Stacy said giving the nice nurse a huge smile.

As Stacy was in the elevator, she was thinking of what to say to Jeff when she saw him, she couldn't believe that after all of these years she figured out Jeff was keeping from her.

"Hey, I was starting to think you were gonna stand me up." Jeff said with a grin as Stacy walked into his room.

"What's wrong Stacy?" Jeff asked seeing the expression on her face.

"It was Trish wasn't it?" Stacy asked as calmly as she could with sadness in her voice.

Jeff stared at Stacy with shock, 'why is she bringing this up' Jeff asked himself, but he knew he couldn't lie, at least not to Stacy, he knew that he couldn't keep breaking her heart the way he was.

"Yes" Jeff responded putting his head down in shame and regret in is voice.

"Why?" Stacy asked closing the door behind her, as she started to cry hugging herself tightly.

Jeff just stared at her, and said three little words that she waited for Jeff to say for 3 years.

"I'm sorry Stacy" He said with tears in his eyes.

**A/N: So how did you like this chapter? Please R&R**


	5. Ghost of You

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

**A/N: I am so pleased with all of the review I decided to reward you guys with another chapter, but keep in my mind that this chapter is just not any chapter, this chapter reveals Stacy and Jeff's secret, see what happens when you review, lol, enjoy)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy sat acroos the hospital room staring off in a corner, not knowing how to respond to Jeff's apology. Should she accept or storm out on him just like she did 3 years ago.

"Say something, Please Stace anything, yell at me tell me you hate!" Jeff said, trying to get reaction from the broken hearted diva.

"I thought we were happy Jeff?" Stacy Spoke, "Weren't you happy? what did I do to make you hurt me like that I thought you loved me." Stacy said some what blaming herself

"Stacy I did love you, I was happy with you, for christ sake you were my world!" Jeff continued "You were my wife." Jeff said in soft voice making Stacy's heart melt at the fact that he had just mentioned she was his wife.

"If I was your world, then why would you ruin that? especially for Trish Stratus?"Stacy asked in angry tone. Jeff stayed silent.

"Jeff when we got married you promised me you would never hurt me! You new that the reason I didn't want to get married was because I new it wouldn't work. But no, you had to try hardest and conience me it was all in my head!" Stacy said

"Stacy, I never ever meant hurt you. You have to believe that." Jeff Said taking Stacy's hand.

"Ya know we would be married for 3 years today?" Stacy asked trying to change the subject. Jeff smiled.

"Yes, I know, and I hope that one day you can forgive me." Jeff said sincerley.

"Jeff, I have forgiven you, I just need you to forgive yourself if were ever gonna get passed this and become friends." Stacy replied stroking Jeff's face.

"I don't think that's ever gonna happen Stace, I hurt the one person who ever really loved me just as much as I loved them, and I know that makes no sense, because if I loved you as much as I 'claimed' I would have never hurt you, but you have to understand that I loved you more than anything, I was just in a bad place, and I felt that if you ever found out how bad it was then you would be disappointed in me" Jeff said, "and I couldn't stand it if found out that I needed drugs to feel...like I was worthy of your love." Jeff explained in shame.

Stacy stared at Jeff in shock, she pulled jeff into a loving hug, she rocked him back and forth as they both weeped into eachother's arms. Stacy stroked his colorfull hair and whispered "I loved you so much." Jeff just continued to hug her tightly, crying even more at her soft words.

"Jeff?" Stacy asked pulling away from Jeff "You keep avoiding my question, tell me what happend between you and Trish." Stacy asked, Jeff stayed quiet

"You deserve an expalnation so your gonna get one." Jeff said sitting up getting ready to explain.

"Well for starters, Trish was my supplier, she was the one who got me hooked on the drugs." Jeff continued, Stacy looke dat him, shock covering her face.

"That's why at the end of our marriage, your behavior started to change? you weren't as sweet and gentle with me as before, we used make gentle sweet love, but then all of sudden it turned into rough sex, unwanted sex." Stacy pointed out, putting her aems around herself all of a sudden feeling violated, Jeff sat there in shame.

"I am sorry if I ever made you feel unsafe, or if I hurt you in 'that' way, you have to know that wasn't me, well that wasn't the Jeff you fell in love with." Jeff said apollogetically.

"Any way, one night I couldn't take it anymore, you had that storyline with Test, and I could see you falling for him, I knew it was my fault because I had pushed you away and didn't make you feel loved anymore." Jeff explained, "So I went to see Trish, I asked for more drugs, we did injection together, and we got really messed up...and we...did it." Jeff finished

" Was that the only time?" Stacy asked not wanting to hear his response. Jeff shook his head.

"No." he said withputting his head down, not wanting to see her broken heart.

"Why couldn't you come to me after the first time?" Stacy asked angrily. "After everytime you were done with Trish you would come home to 'me', Sleep in 'our' bed, kiss ,'me', tell me that you loved 'me'"Stacy continued to yell at Jeff.

"That's because you were the one I loved! Trish was my anger release!" Jeff said, "You don't know the things I did to her, I physically hurt her, I would have killed myself if that was you I was hurting." Jeff explained.

"But 'I' was the one you hurt! don't you see that?"Stacy asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Tell me something Jeff, why was it we could never tell Amy and Matt about us?" Stacy asked

"You know why." Jeff said looking at her like she was ridiculous.

"Why? because they didn't except me? well they except me now, so why can't we tell them now?" Stacy asked

"Because if they found out now, then they would hate us both for lying to them for so long, not only that but I betrayed them by marrying you when I did, do you understand that you were the enemy? I betrayed my brother's and best friend's trust by being with you, That's how much I loved you!" Jeff said making his defense.

"We can't tell them, we can't tell anyone, no one can ever know!" Jeff said looking at Stacy "Stacy look at me, do you understand?" Jeff asked as Stacy nodded "Say it" he said looking into her eyes.

"No one can ever know." She repeated softly

"Know what?" A voice came from the otherside of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So? So? two chapters in oneday, not bad huh? don't forget to R&R**


	6. Speak Slow

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing or no one in this story.**

**A/N: Ok so today I found out some disturbing news, Randy Orton has announced that he is engaged to a girl named Samantha and has been for about a month, I am totally bummed because it looks the Randy/Stacy pairing will never happen, but it will not effect this story, and Thank you all for the reviews, I love you all and please keep reading and Reviewing, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy looked up at the man standing in the room with her and Jeff, as Jeff just put his head back in frustation and rolled his eyes in annoyence wanting the man to leave.

"Randy" Stacy said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Stace! What can't anyone know?" Randy asked curiously, but Randy had heard everything in the hall, he just wanted to see if they would deny anything.

"Ummm...no one can know how much pain Jeff is in" Stacy said thinking fast. "Because if Trish or Jericho knew how weak he was they would not hesitate to use it against him. So you have to keep it a secret." Stacy said putting a finger to her lips, indicating to not say anything.

"Oh, ok." Randy said raising an eyebrow "So Jeff how are feeling?" he asked not sounding to concernd.

"I'm fine, and thanks for coming out there and getting to Stace before Jericho and Trish could do some major damage." Jeff said sounding grateful she was ok.

"Hey no problem, I would have helped this beautiful babe any time." Randy said giving Stacy a wink, she blushed and let out a giggle. Jeff looked at him in disgust.

"Well it's late, I should really get to sleep." Jeff said rudely hinting it was time for Randy to leave.

"Oh ok, I'll come back tomorrow morning ok?" Stacy said getting up, Jeff mouthed to Stacy 'Don't go' but she just continued to gather her stuff. "Goodnight Jeff, feel better" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Randy we can stop and get a drink or something." Stacy said tugging Randy's shirt.

"Sounds great, night Jeff." Randy said grinning at the expression on Jeff's face.

"Wait! did you just ask him out on a date?" Jeff asked jealousy filling his voice.

"No, I asked him out for drinks, ya know as a thank you." Stacy replied

"Yeah, that's a date!" Jeff stated

"No it's not! Randy do you consider me buying you a drink as a thank you for what you did tonight a date?' She asked turning her attention to Randy.

"Yes." Randy replied simply with a grin.

"Fine! whatever, it's a date then, lets just get out of here ok?" Stacy gave up in annoyance.

"Stacy you can't go on a date with...that." Jeff said bluntly.

"ok, what's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked trying to figure out what he meant.

"It means your the type of guy who is after only one 'thing' and I'll be damed if you get that 'thing' from Stacy" Jeff said acting protective of Stacy.

"Hey it's my choice who I share that 'thing' with, not yours." Stacy said getting in Jeff's face. "Not that your getting it!" Stacy said poking Randy's chest.

"Stace look, that's not what I'm after all right, I just want to spend time with you, get to know you, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to ok?" Randy said trying to reasure her.

"That's not cool dude, your full of shit." Jeff said

"Well he's being upfront with me, and that is way more I can say about you." Stacy said grabbing Randy's hand and storming out the door.

Jeff sat in his room alone gripping his side where he had been kicked in the ribs.

"Yeah, but will he still want you after he finds out you were my wife?" Jeff asked himself knowing he would dump her like trash if found out the truth, but little did he know Randy didn't care, all he wanted was Stacy Keibler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so sorry you had to get in the middle of that." Stacy apologized for before, picking up her cosmo and finishing it off.

"That's ok, but ummm...why is he so posesive with you when it comes to me?" Randy asked

"What? you think he only gets that way with you? I wish that were the case but it's not, so I just have to learn to live with it I guess." Stacy replied asking the bartender for another drink.

" So you just let him control your life like that?" Randy kept questioning

"Well it hasn't happend for a while, not since he returned at least, but that's just how Jeff is, he's that way with Amy to, not just me, he just likes to be able to protect the people who are close to him, that's all." Stacy said defending Jeff's behavior.

"So how close are you exactly?" Randy asked trying to get the truth out of her.

"Why all the sudden questions about me and Jeff " Stacy asked defensly

"Why do you have something to hide?" Randy asked "Besides I already told you that I wanted to get to know you better, didn't I?" Randy said.

"Yes, you did, but can't you ask something else? like do I have any pets? or if i like pizza or not?' Stacy said trying to change the subject.

"I could ask those boring typical questions and think your lame just like all the other women in the world, or we could get personal, and I can see you in a different light and see just how amazing you really are." Randy said giving her an interesting look.

"Ok fine, what do you want to know." Stacy said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Ok how about this for starters? How long were you and Jeff married for?" Randy asked as he saw the look of shock and fear on her face.

"What? oh my god how did you know about that?" Stacy asked frantically.

" I over heard your conversation with Jeff at the hospital." Randy replied.

"Randy you have to swear to me you won't say anyhting to any one! Promise!" Stacy pleaded and demanded at the same time.

" I won't say a word, but you have to tell me the whole story." Randy negotiated.

"Fine, it was 3 years ago, actuall y it was 4, it all started when I first came to the WWE and was apart of the alliance..." Stacy started her story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_"Shane what do you mean I have to I have to team up with the dudleys?" Stacy asked talking to Shane Mcmahon._

_"I mean you have to manage them, ya know go out to ringside with them, help them win their matches, they need you if they are gonna beat the Hardy's at Invasion." Shane explained_

_"But Lita is with the Hardy's, I'm weak she's not, If anything I'll ruin the Dudleys, Please don't make me do this Shane!" Stacy do you want to be unemployed?" Stacy nodded no "I didn't think so, so are you gonna help the Dudleys or am I goona have to give you a pink slip." Shane asked_

_"I'm in" Stacy said with a depressed tone as Shane walked away with a grin_

_" So you really think that if your in the Dudleys corner you'll beat us?" Jeff came from behind Stacy and asked._

_"What the hell do you want?" Stacy asked annoyed at the younger Hardy._

_"I just want you to know that Lita 'will' take you down, and Matt and I will take care of Bubba and D-Von." Jeff said moving closer to Stacy._

_"Yeah, well I may get my ass beat by Lita, but both yours and Matt's asses will be tasting Bubba and D-Von's wood at Invasion." Stacy said calling his bluff_

_At this point Stacy and Jeff were both in eachothers faces just inches apart._

_"So what? you think your all tough now just because you got Bubba and D-Von in your corner." Jeff said trying to intimate her._

_" I have always been tough and I will always be tough with or with out The Dudleys." Stacy proclaimed_

_"Really?" Jeff said mocking her._

_"Really" Stacy said showing him she was not afraid._

_Jeff grabbed Stacy by the hair and pulled her into a rough heated Kiss. Stacy struggled at first but eventually gave in and kissed right back making their kiss even more intense. A few moments later they pulled apart and stared into eachothers eyes. Stacy slaqpped him right across the face._

_"What the hell!" Jeff said rubbing his face_

_"Do not ever do that again!" Stacy yelled walking away_

_Jeff just turned her around and grabbed her face and pulled her into another passionate rogh kiss. This time Stacy didn't give in, she knew it was wrong and didn't want to risk the chance of someone catching them. So she did what she had to. Stacy kicked him right in the groin, causing him so much pain. She smiled with satisfaction._

_"Told you I was tough." She said making her point and walking off feeling proud of herself._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok so how was this chapter? So now you know Jeff and Stacy's secret, throughout the next few chapters there will be flashback scenes explaing the the whole Stacy/Jeff marriage. In this chapter we saw Randy and Stacy have their first date, how will it end? Keep reveiwing and find out. Don't forget to Read and Review.**


	7. Not Now

**Disclaimer: I of course own none of the characters in this story, they all belong to the glorious Vince Mcmahon**

**A/N: So I am gonna try and post two chapters a day, considering I have all this free time, I won't be updating on weekends because my sisters hog the computer, sorry, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So wait, this all started when the alliance started?" Randy asked trying to catch up to speed.

"Yes, and the thing is I knew it was wrong, and I tried so hard to stay away from him, but he was just so... he was so...suave, ya know, he had a lot of charisma and that's exactly what I wanted in a man." Stacy explained

"Oh ok, so continue." Randy said knowing he had both those qualities.

"Ok so, It wasn't until a week later that I had contact with Jeff again, it was a match on Raw, The Hardy Boyz against The Dudley Boys..." Stacy continued her story

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Flashback**_

_It was the day after Invasion on Raw and The Dudley Boys had a rematch with The Hardy Boyz, as The Dudleys made their way to the ring, and Lita stared at stacy with anger as she bent over in the ring, Jeff looked at her hungrily trying to control himself._

_"Hey skankoid! you got a little something on your face." Lita told Stacy as Stacy felt her face to see what she was talking about, and Lita slapped her as hard as she could and laughed as Stacy grabbed her face._

_"You are such a bitch!" Stacy screamed at Lita tackling her right out the ring as Lita screamed in pain._

_Jeff ran over to where Stacy and lita were catfighting, he pulled Stacy off of Lita and threw her on the floor, Bubba then came up from behind Jeff and threw him in the ring, they fought in the ring for a few minutes as Bubba was in control, Jeff quickly turned the tables and hit Bubba with the vicious Twist of Fate, Lita was busy checking on Matt who had got knocked out by D-Von taking out himself as well, Stacy saw this as a perfect opprotunity to distract Jeff and Jumped on the apron._

_"Hey Jeff, Come here baby." Stacy said seductivly turning around and hiking up her shorts revealing her ass._

_Jeff Stared at her with lust and then soon realized what she was trying to do, he grinned at her and went right over to her and spanked her as hard as he could, Stacy screamed in pain, Jeff then turned her around and kissed her as hard as he could just as he did a week ago in the halls. Jeff then threw her off the apron and watched as Stacy wiggled around in pain on the floor._

_"I'm tough too, bitch!" Jeff yelled at the squirming diva_

_"I hate you, your gonna pay!" Stacy yelled right back looking at Bubba and D-Von who were right behind Jeff ready to 3-D him._

_Jeff smirked and turned around not expecting what was gona happen next, The Dudleys 3-D Jeff and Bubba called for the tables, Matt was still knocked out, Lita slide into the ring to get Jeff out, but Stacy came in and gored her out of the ring as she did earlier, Bubba and D-Von set up the table and picked Jeff up and put him right threw. Stacy got back in the ring and stared down at Jeff._

_"I told you would pay, Bitch!" Stacy said mocking what Jeff said to her._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Stacy was backstage packing up her things getting ready to head back to the hotel when she was startled by the sound of the locker room slamming shut behind her. Stacy turned around to see who was there._

_"What do you want?'" Stacy asked trying to hide the fear in her voice._

_"I'm here because you cost me my match tonight, and no one gets away with costing me a match." Jeff said backing Stacy up into a corner._

_"Get away from!" Stacy said shoving Jeff away_

_"I don't think so, ya see you were teasing me out there tonight, you weren't playing fair, so I think it would only be fair to even the score, wouldn't you think? Jeff said playing with Stacy's hair._

_"I wasn't teasing you, I was helping my team win!" Stacy said pushing Jeff away from her once again._

_" You were helping your team win?" Jeff asked "No weren't helping your team, you don't even like your team, so why would you help them?" Jeff asked analyzing her._

_" And how would you know? you don't know me, so don't pretend like you do!" Stacy yelled making sure he stayed away from her._

_" Your right I don't know you, but i would like to." Jeff said giving her a friendly smile._

_"What are you talking about!" Stacy yelled " Are you even listening to what your saying? I'm alliance, your not, we can not be friends, do you understand?" Stacy finished pointong to the door so he would leave._

_"Who said I wanted to be friends?" Jeff said pulling Stacy's bodies next to his._

_"GET OUT!" Stacy yelled slapping him across the face, disgusted with what he just said._

_"I'll leave, but not untill you admit that you don't want what I want." Jeff offered_

_Stacy stayed silent, she did want what he wanted, but she couldn't figure out for life of her why. She didn't even know the man and she wanted to have sex with him, and that was wrong, but because it was wrong she wanted it even more. So Stacy grabbed Jeff by his face and kissed him forcefully, he kissed her back a little shocked at first but excited at the same time. He deepend the kiss and laid her gently on the couch._

_"I knew you wanted me." Jeff said with a satisfied grin_

_"Just shut up and kiss me." Stacy said continuing the kiss._

_Jeff gently kissed Stacy down her neck taking off her shirt. whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she loved the way he was holding her, he wasn't as rough as she thought he would be. She pulled away from him and pulled up her shirt._

_"What are you doing?" Jeff asked confused_

_"This is wrong, this isn't me, you have to go, please." Stacy asked sweetly._

_"Why is this wrong? you want me and I want you, how is that wrong?" Jeff asked_

_"Because what you want is a one time thing, and I don't have one night stands." Stacy said trying to explain how she felt._

_"Well why would you think this would be a one night stand? how do you know I don't like you?" Jeff questioned her_

_"ummm...maybe because you don't even know me." Stacy responded_

_"Well, then lets get to know eachother." Jeff said pulling Stacy into a soft kiss._

_"Why can't we get to know eachother in a different way before we do this?" Stacy asked wanting to get know the extreme dare devil._

_"Fine, what do you say later tonight we meet at a resturant down town? we can have a late dinner and talk." Jeff offered with a smile_

_"That sounds nice." Stacy said with a smile_

_"Great, I'll meet you later tonight then ok?" Jeff said placing a small kiss on Stacy's cheek walking out of the locker room._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**A/N: So that's it for this chapter, what did you guys think? I promise it will get more interesting, but for now I have a question for you guys. Who do you want to see end up together? I am taking votes, so what do you want to see Randy/Stacy end up together or Jeff/Stacy end up together, this is a twist like Taboo Tuesday, it's all up to you, so think long and hard with what you want to see. Don't forget to Review!**_


	8. Blue and Yellow

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story, they are the sole property of WWE, except Jeff who belongs to TNA.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 8. Thank you all for the reviews, and Loveable Angel, I checked out your site and it's great, I thought it was so great that I even registered ;) lol, and I'm sorry for writing about Randy's engagement, trust me I could have gone a whole lifetime not knowing either, as far as the votes for the final pairing go, it is still undecided, mainly because it looks like a tie. So we will just have to say how it all pans out, and see which pairing has more chemistry and if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to let me know. Thank you all once again for the reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you had your first date that night"? Randy asked

"Yes we did" Stacy replied blushing remebering how amazing it was.

"So did you guys, ya know? do it?" Randy asked trying not to sound perverted. Stacy let out a giggle.

"Actually no, believe it or not we didn't sleep together until the night we were married, which wasn't untill about 6 months later." Stacy explained.

"Wow! you guys got married 6 months into your relationship?" Randy asked a bit taken a back

"Well it's like I said, I loved him, plus he talked me into it, and Jeff is really good at talking people into things." Stacy said a bit annoyed/

"Ok so back to your story, tell me about you wedding." Randy nodded for her to continue.

"Well it was it was November 7, 2002 at a local chapel in Las Vegas, we had a show there that night, do you remeber? It was the first ever Raw Roulette..." Stacy continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"...I Do" Jeff said looking deep into the beautiful blode divas eyes._

_"And do you Stacy Marie Keibler take this man Jeffery Nero Hardy to be your lawful wedded husband, to love honor and obey, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, till death do you part." The minster finished giving Stacy a smile. _

_Stacy stood quiet for a few seconds. Jeff started to get a little panicy, Stacy was starting to wondering if this is really what she wanted. She then looked over to her fiance standing before her. He gave her a soft smile that said everything she needed to know. His smile said everything will be fine, and the one thing she really needed to know, his smile said I Love You. With that Stacy turned her attention to her husband to be and said the two magical words that would make Jeff's life complete._

_"I Do" Stacy said glowing beautifully_

_"Then by the power invested in me and the state of Las Vegas, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss your bride." The Minister said giving them both a warm smile._

_Jeff stared at Stacy with the happiest face she had ever seen. He pulled Stacy close to him and continued looking into her eyes never once breaking eye contact, he closed his eyes as did Stacy, and gave her the most gentle kiss that lasted a lifetime for both the dare-devil and long-legged diva. The two were lost into eachother, but the kiss was finally broken and Jeff pulled away from Stacy whispering into her ear._

_"I Love You Stacy Hardy." Jeff said in a most happy tone_

_Stacy's heart melted at the sound of her new name. She loved it, she was now a Hardy, she was now Jeff Hardy's wife. Stacy couldn't wait for them to start their new life together._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sounds like a perfect wedding." Randy said trying not to sound Jealous.

"It really was, I mean of course I would have liked to have every litttle girl's dream wedding, ya know the one with all their famly and a big dress and red roses everywhere? but what the wedding I got was even better." Stacy said not at all sounding disappointed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Stacy Hardy! doesn't it just have a ring to it?" Jeff asked excitedly._

_"Actually honey, it's Stacy Keibler Hardy." Stacy corrected her husband._

_"What do you mean it's Stacy Keibler Hardy?" Jeff asked confused._

_"I mean that I'm not dropping the Keibler." Stacy said laughing_

_"This is so not funny Stace, why won't you drop the Keibler?" Jeff asked_

_"Look Jeff, it's nothing personal ok? It's just incase we get divorced or something, I want to be able to have my last name back." Stacy said still laughing._

_"What do you mean I shouldn't take it personally? we haven't even been married an hour and your already talking about divorcing me!" Jeff Stated firmly_

_"Jeff, calm down"Stacy said laughing in amusement as she watched her husband get all edgey._

_" I am calm" Jeff replied pulling Stacy into a kiss, and backing her up onto their honneymoon bed._

_"I can't believe we waited 6 months for this." Stacy said giving her husband a peck on the cheek. _

_"Yeah, well your worth it, never in my life have I let a woman hold out on me for so long." Jeff said kissing her neck._

_"well the wait is over." Stacy said unbuttoning his shirt._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, Ok, I get it You two consimated your marriage, can we please move on to the interesting stuff." Randy said not wanting to listen to the details of Jeff and Stacy having sex.

"Well aren't we the jealous bear." Stacy said laughing at the expression on his face.

"You wish I were jealous." Randy said trying to hide the fact that he was jealous.

"Yeah right whatever, so what do you wanna know?"

"How long were you married?" Randy asked

"We were married for a year and a half." Stacy answered.

"So that would mean you got divorced between late 2003-and early 2004?" Randy asked

"It was early 2004." Stacy said

"Wait didn't Jeff get released in early 2004?" Randy asked remembering when he was released from the WWE.

"Yes." Stacy replied simply.

"So part of your divorce was because of him being fired." Randy said trying to figure everything out.

"Yup." She said "It just wouldn't have worked out." Stacy said frowning.

"But I have a feeling that was only half the reason why you got divorced." Randy said

"I should have known it was Trish! I mean I was his wife and he was always out rescuing Trish instead of me! I mean for god sakes, Test and Scott treated me like their whore, and just stayed backstage watching not once doing anything, but when Trish was getting her ass kicked by Victoria and Steven Richards he was her knight and shinning armor." Stacy said angrily

"Hey I have a question." Randy said as Stacy nodded

"What did you do when he kissed Trish in front of the whole world that night?' Randy asked

"Well my friend, that was the night our marriage ended." Stacy said starting to feel the alchool kick in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Jeff what the hell was that all about?" Stacy asked with anger and sadness in her heart._

_"What, was what about?" Jeff asked innocently._

_"Your a son of a bitch you know that?" Stacy said slapping him across the face._

_"What the fuck is your problem?" Jeff asked rubbing his face_

_"What's my problem?" Stacy repeated. "My problem is that your out in the middle of that ring kissing someone who isn't your wife!" Stacy yelled_

_"Are you really that stupid?" Jeff asked_

_"What?" Stacy asked fearing what was about to be thrown at her._

_"All I did was kiss Trish, but I've been doing way worse with way more women." Jeff said bluntly, not feeling any remorse._

_"Oh My God!" Stacy said crying_

_"Why would you do that to me?" Stacy said with pain in her voice _

_Stacy was now backed up in a corner watching Jeff pack up his things. He never onced looked at her as he confessed all these things. Jeff didn't answer her questions._

_" I want a divorce." Stacy exclaimed still standing motionless_

_Jeff turned around and walked over to the heart-broken diva. He put his arm on the wall making a fence over her so she couldn't move away from him._

_"Your not leaving me." Jeff Said with a evil smile._

_" Watch me you bastard." Stacy said pushing his arm and walking past him._

_Jeff grabbed Stacy and didn't let go._

_"Let go of me Jeff, your hurting me." Stacy squirmed in pain_

_Jeff forcelly kissed Stacy and threw her on the bed. He jumped on top of her holding her hands above her head. Stacy continued to scream, she cried and pleaded forJeff to stop, but he didn't listen. Stacy cried as she felt Jeff force himself inside of her. Jeff continued to roughly kiss Stacy's neck. Stacy was able to loosen her hand from Jeff's grip. She pushed him and then slapped him and Jeff just slapped her back. Stacy cried even more. He had never once hit her before. When Jeff was done he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door leaving Stacy on their bed crying in pain. Jeff had just raped her._

_Jeff rushed to his car and got in. He drove off not believing what he had just done. He had just rapped his own wife, he had hurt the one person he loved more than anything in the world. Jeff stopped at a local motel, he checked himself in. AS soon as he got himself setteled in he knew he had to go back and talk to Stacy. Once he arrived at the front door of their Baltimore residence he tried to gather his thoughts. He got his keys out and unlocked the door. He opend the door to see a frightend Stacy curled up into a ball on their living room floor._

_"Stacy!" Jeff said terrified when he saw Stacy._

_"Oh My God! Baby I am so sorry! I never meant to do this, I never meant to hurt you, I love you. " Jeff pleaded with his tramatised wife._

_"Get out." Stacy said silently rocking herself back and forth_

_"Stacy please...I am so sorry, I love you, I love you, I love you..."Jeff continued to say trying to hug Stacy. She pushed him away._

_"GET OUT!" Stacy screamed at the top of her lungs still crying._

_Jeff stroked Stacy's face, the place where he had hit her, it was all red. He couldn't believe he did that he loved her. He knew he needed help. He gave her a quick kiss where the mark on her face was. He then got up and walked out the door. He knew what he had to do, he had to give his wife the divorce she asked for. He had to let go, he had to change if ever wanted to get Stacy's forgiveness._

_Jeff knew that this just wasn't his fault this was just as much fault as it was 'hers'. Jeff vowed that she was gonna pay for destroying his life and his marriage. Because of her Jeff had broken the love of his life. Because of her, Stacy might be Broken for the rest of her life, and now he has to break her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stacy..."Randy was speechless

"He hurt me, it wasn't the first time he did that to me, I just never really considered it rape, I considered it 'Angrey Sex'" Stacy stated. "But that was the first time he lost all control." Stacy said

" I'm sorry you had to go through that, but why are you willing to give him another chance now?" Randy asked

"Because I know that, that wasn't him, the Jeff that's here now is the Jeff I fell in love with, and I missed him." Stacy explained

"I hope you realize that it's going to be very hard for me to leave you alone with that am from now on?" Randy said in a serious tone.

"Thank you for your concern Randy, it means a lot to me, but I have to deal with Jeff on my own, besides I have something I need to tell him, but I think I'll tell you first." Stacy said she was now drunk and was babbling.

"ok, go ahead."

"What I am about to tell you not even Jeff knows, and when he finds out, he is gonna hate me forever, but I now know that what I did was for the best." Stacy said trying not to stumble her words.

"What did you do?" Randy asked

" Well two weeks after that night, I found out that I was pregnant...and...and I aborted our child." Stacy said with shame and regret in her voice and on her face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: ok you guys some of you may not like what I wrote in this chapter, but I felt that this story needed a little more darkness, and just to let everyone know Jeff is not that person anymore, he is better now. But how will randy react to Stacy's secret? What will Jeff Say when Stacy's tells him about their baby? Will Stacy even tell him? Keep reading and Reviewing and find out.**


	9. The Truth About Heaven

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

**A/N: ok so, how did you guys like my other chapter? a little disturbing huh? well it will only get better. and thanx again for the reviews. By the way in this story my timing is all messed up, I don't know which date the Raw Roulette actually happend and I don't remember when Jeff made out with Trish on Raw and I don't even really remember when Jeff left so bare with me please.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You...you what?" Randy asked shocked

"That's right, I Stacy Keibler am a murderer." Stacy said with a sad voice

At this point Stacy was wasted out of her mind and had know idea what she was saying. She never intended on telling anybody about her mistake. She was afraid of the people might look at her or think of her, exactly the way Randy Orton was staing at her right at that very moment.

"Stacy your not a murderer, you did what you thought was right at the time, even though I don't think you were all there." Randy said tryimg to comfort her.

"Ha, I know I wasn't all there, but that doesn't excuse what I did." Stacy said not making any effort to excuse what she did.

"Stacy your not really blaming yourself are you?" Randy questioned.

"Of course I'm blaming myself! what else do you expect me to do? celebrate what I've done?" Stacy asked sarcastically.

"You need to tell Jeff." Randy said

"You don't think I know that? you don't know how hard it was for me to...to hurt my baby." Stacy said crying.

"If I can't forgive myself, what makes you think Jeff will?" Stacy added

" Well I don't know, I can't tell you how or when to tell Jeff, all I can tell you is that you need to tell him." Randy said advising the diva. "Even tho I think he is a total ass for what he did to you, he still deserves to know, not telling him would be the biggest mistake of your life." Randy said with a warning.

"I need to go see Jeff." Stacy said lifting her head up and staring into the Legend Killer's eyes. Randy nodded.

"And I'll be there for you afterwards." Randy said offering Stacy a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jeff." Stacy said walking into Jeff's hospital room.

"So, did your date with Mr. Orton end early?" Jeff asked with jealousy in his eyes.

"Jeff please." Stacy said "I didn't come here to argue with you about Randy. I came here because there is something very important I need to tell you." Stacy continued

"What?" Jeff asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's about our marriage and the secret I kept from you after we got a divorce." Stacy explained

"Stacy what are you talking about? I tought we said all we needed to say earlier?" Jeff said starting to get a bit aggeteted.

"Well I thought there was something that you might be better off not knowing." She said

"Why don't you do me a favor and let me be the one to decided what I'm better of knowing and not knowing." Jeff responded not liking where Stacy was going with this.

"Trust me, after I say what I am about to say, your gonna wish you never said that." Stacy said trying to prepare him.

"Would you please just tell me already! your making me nervous." Jeff said very annoyed

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Stacy said raising an eyebrow

"Would you just get on with it already." Jeff replied angrily

"Two weeks after the night we ended our marriage I found out I was pregnant." Stacy said waiting for a response from Jeff.

"...And you got an abortion." Jeff said finishing her sentence.

"How, how did you know that?" Stacy asked shocked

"Stacy, I knew, and to be honest I don't blame you." Jeff said

"What?" Stacy asked still confused

" Stacy, when it came time for us to have a child we both of us wanted it to be concieved out of love, and that child was anything but." Jeff explained

"How the hell are defending what I did?" Stacy yelled

"I'm not, I'm just saying that it's completely understandable why you didn't want our baby." Jeff said lowering his voice

"And how the hell would you know? and for your information I did want our baby! I wanted it more than anything in this entire world. But I couldn't allow my child to be exposed to a father who could hurt his mother the way you did. Do you still understand, now?" Stacy asked fuming with anger.

" And you never answered me, how did you know I got an abortion?" Stacy asked still curious

"Your lawyer told me. He too felt it wasn't right that you didn't include me in your decision to abort our child." Jeff explained

"That son of a bitch! and you, why didn't you tell me you knew? you continued to allowm me feel guilty all these years about what I did." Stacy said

"Well, I didn't think it was fair that I be the only one to suffer, wouldn't you agree?" Jeff said coldly

" What's wrong with you? earlier today we both felt something, I saw Jeff hardy, the man I married, the man I loved. What's changed since then?" Stacy said.

"And I saw Stacy Hardy, I also saw a very much in love Legend Killer standing over you." Jeff replied

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stacy asked confused.

"Don't tell me you don't see it?" Jeff said looking at the naive woman.

"See what?" Stacy asked

"He loves you, but I love you too." Jeff added

"He does not love me, he is just being a good friend." Stacy said defending Randy

"And why do you think that is? He is trying to get close to you, I don't even think he knows he loves you yet, but he will." Jeff said

"You just said you loved me, so why are you pushing so hard to prove that Randy loves me?" Stacy questioned

"Because I wanna see how 'much' he loves you, I wanna know if he is a threat standing between us and our happiness." Jeff explained

"No Jeff, Randy isn't the threat here...You are." Stacy said storming out of his room and slamming the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So? How did it go?" Randy asked trying to catch up with Stacy as she speeded through the halls of the hospital and into the parking lot.

"The jackass knew and didn't tell me." Stacy replied

"What do you mean he knew?" Randy asked

"After all these years he knew, my lawyer told him abd he never told me." Stacy said angrily "He also had the audasity to tell me he loved me, and to make things worse he accused you of loving me." Stacy continued her rant

Randy stood queit when she said that he was accused of loving her.

"So if I did love you it would be a bad thing?" Randy asked trying to figure out what she meant.

"What? of course it wouldn't that's not what I meant. But you don't love me, so why does it matter." Stacy said

"Why does it matter? why does it matter?" Randy repeated "It amtters because I do love you!" Randy blurted not realising what he just said.

"You...you love me?" Stacy asked trying to clear her throat.

"NO!" Randy denied

"You just said you loved me." Stacy said with a smile

"It's like you said it doesn't matter, you don't love me you love Jeff, it's over, it's done just drop it." Randy said feeling embarrased.

"Who said I loved Jeff?" Stacy said

"Well you do don't you?" Randy asked feeling hope

"Yes, I will always love Jeff, he can't be erased, but haven't you ever heard of someone being in love with two people at the sametime?" Stacy asked trying to be honest with Randy.

"Yeah, I have. but they never get to have both." Randy stated firmly.

"So what? your asking me two choose?" Stacy asked

"Stacy I'm not asking you to chose, I'm asking you to think about it." Randy said looking into Stacy's eyes.

Randy leaned into Stacy and gave her a kiss, Stacy kissed back forcefully. Stacy and Randy stood in the hospital parking lot making out for about 10 minutes, Stacy finally broke the kiss and looked into Randy's eyes.

"There is one thing in this world I am sure of, an that is that I am in love with you Randy Orton." Stacy said looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too Stacy Keibler." Randy said before giving her another kiss.

Stacy and Randy got in his car and headed back to the hotel they were both nervous because they new what was gonna happen when they go there, Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler were going to make love for the first time with eachother tonight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff stood by his hospital window looking out at the third generation superstar and Baltimore native kissing and leaving. His heart sank at the sight of another man touching his beautiful Stacy. He knew in his heart this would have never happend if he would have just stayed away from the skank simply known as Trish Stratus.

"I love Stacy, and and I will make things right again."Jeff vowed to himself staring at the black nissan altima drive away into the dark mist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: ok, just so everyone knows I am a trish Stratus fan, I've got nothing against her, so no one be offended by Trish's behavior in this story. It's just that she is the only one can be a bitch an enjoy it. lol, so what did you guys think of this chapter? Randy finally admited he loves Stacy, but will it work out? or will Jeff be the one to destroy their happiness? After all Stacy never said she didn't love Jeff? Review and find out.**


	10. Hello Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I again own no one, so don't sue me.**

**A/N: Howdy Partners! lol, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I have just not been feeling well at all, I think I have the flu, boooooooooooooooo...lol, but if you guys think this chapters sucks I'm sorry, my mind is not all there. And Lovable Angel, of course I want the Women's Champion Belt avitar, lol, and for Snowb047ding Chick I just absolutley love your reviews! you are the cutest thing, lol, and I don't know if any of you guys noticed but I have been naming my chapter titles after songs from great rock bands, so far we have The title which is Weezerand the first chapter goes to Finger Eleven and then there isThe All-American Rejects, Death Cab For Cutie, Motion City Soundtrack, My Chemical Romance, Tegan and Sara, Blink-182, The Used, Armor For Sleep, and today is Zebrahead, So if any of you have any suggestions for a song title for my chapters let me know, thanx, and thank you all for all the reviews, I love you guys and keep them coming, I hope you like this chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the week day and Stacy was feeling extra preppy. She felt free again, she was finally with someone she loved and she got everything out in the open with Jeff. She walked down the halls of the All-State Rena in Chicago. She was looking for her best friend Amy, she really wanted to tell her about everything that went on with Jeff, Stacy felt that she deserved to know, but she couldn't get jeff's voice out of her head, reminding her that it was a bad idea to tell anyone about their 'marriage'. She shook those thoughts when a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her.

"Hey beautiful" Randy said kissing her neck gently.

"Hi" Stacy said with a huge grin

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked turning Stacy around to face him.

"I'm just debating weather or not it's time to tell Amy about Jeff." Stacy explained with an unsure look. "I mean Jeff told me that I couldn't tell anyone, and that it wasn't the right time." Stacy finished

"Well...Do you think it's time?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow towards Stacy, she just nodded yes.

"Time for what?" Amy asked walking with Matt and Jeff following close behind the two.

"Ummmm...time for lunch." Randy said covering up their conversation and grabbing Stacy's waist and pulling her close to him protectivley.

"Oh, so when did this happen?" Matt asked curiously, Jeff crossed his arms and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, when did this happen?" Jeff repeated throwing both Randy and Stacy angry glares.

"It 'happend' last week." Stacy replied with an attitude. "Sorry Matt, that wasn't directed towards you." Stacy apologized to Matt.

"That's ok, why have you two been so hostile towards eachother?" Matt asked

"Because your brother is an ass." Stacy said giving him a mean look,

Randy, Amy and Matt stood silent looking at the two, waiting for Jeff's response.

"Yeah, well your...stupid." Jeff said making a lame attempt to hurt Stacy's feelings, as the two got in eachother's faces.

"Ok, settle down children." Amy said pulling the two apart

"Whatever, I have things to do." Stacy said walking away as Randy took her hand and followed her lead,

"Yeah, well I have things to do to." Jeff said walking in the other direction.

Matt and Amy were left alone confused wondering what just happend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy was in Randy's locker room waiting for him to return from his match against Triple H. She was standing in front of the mirrior brushing her hair, she wanted to look as good as possible for her new boyfriend. She loved saying that, 'her boyfriend' it just felt so good to say. Stacy was startled when there was a knock at the door. 'who can that be" Stacy thought to herself. She opend the door and was more than surprised to see who was standing at the door.

"Kane! what are you doing here." Stacy asked a bit nervous.

"I need your help." Kane replied as he walked in the locker room.

"You need 'my' help? with what?" She asked curiously

"Ok so your really the only person who can help me with this." Kane said

" And what would that be exactly?" She asked

"I need help destroying Jericho." Kane said feeling ashamed he had to ask a woman for help.

"What? Kane. I can't help you with that! I'm a girl, what do you expect me to do?" She asked starting to panic.

"I know, I know, I need you to focus on Trish. I need you to distract her while I take care of Jericho, because knowing that little skank she is gonna get involved as much as she can." kane explained.

"Uhhhh Kane, if you haven't noticed, Trish is pretty good at kicking my ass." Stacy pointed out.

"I know, but I'm willing to help you out with that, and I'm sure Randy wouldn't mind helping you either." He offered.

"Why do want to destroy Chris?" Stcy asked

"It's not Just Chris, it's that little bitch Trish, those bastards messed with me, and no one messes with the Big Red Monster and lives." Kane explained with an unhappy look.

"Well, what did they do?" Stacy questioned

"It's embarrasing alright! I'd rather not get into it." Kane said

"Well I suggest that if you want my help you tell me what they did, or else I'm out." Stacy said

"So your gonna help?" Kane asked

"Not if you don't tell me what happend." She said standing her ground,

"Fine! I'll tell you but you can't say anything to anyone." Kane said frustraed, as Stacy nodded in agreement.

"Ok so basically Trish pretended to like me for kicks, and when we had my match with Jericho tonight Trish came out to ringside pretending to cheer me on, and when I was about to pin him Trish got in the ring and knocked me out with brace knuckles, therefore allowing Jericho to win, so she messed with me to help her little boyfriend beat me." Kane explained sitting down on the couch.

"I am so sorry Kane." Stacy said putting her hand on his back and taking a seat next to him.

"Don't feel sorry for me ok? just say you'll help." Kane said getting up not wanting any sympathy.

"Of course I will help you, I want them to pay for what they did to me last week to ya know?" Stacy said making her fist in a ball.

"Good, then let Randy know you'll be needing him to train you and help you when I have time ok?" Kane informed Stacy.

"Sure, I'll let him know, but your the Big Red Monster, why can't you do this on your own? I mean don't get me wrong I wanna help, but your Kane." Stacy stated

"Let's just say I'll take more pleasure in watching Trish suffer in a way you never thought possible." Kane said

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked

"I mean that not only are you gonna help me take down the lovelt Trish Stratus, but your gonna break her soul, or what's left of it anyway." Kane responded with a grin

"I'm still not following." Stacy said still confused

"Your gonna something away from her, your gonna take the one thing that makes Trish Stratus, you are gonna take that Women's Champioship title away from her, do you understand now princess?" Kane asked with satisfaction. Stacy stood silent, not sure how to respond.

"And what makes you so sure that I am capable of that?" Stacy asked a little angry

"Because I have confidece in you. I mean with allt his training your gonna recieve, you are gonna be great. Do you not want to become The Women's Champion?" Kane asked knowing her answer.

"Of course I do." Stacy replied

"Then I'll meet you at the gym Sunday morning at 8, we have a lot of work to do." Kane said looking Stacy up and down with a grin then heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later." He said walking out the door.

Stacy stood there silent wondering what she just got herself into, but after all she wasn't just doing this for nothing. She can get her revenge on Trish for what she did all those years ago, and in the process take what was her world, her WWE Women's Championship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey" Randy said giving Stacy a kiss

"Hey, you did great out there." Stacy said even though she didn't see his match.

"Thanks babe." Randy said with a smile

"So ummm Kane came to see me." Stacy said

"Oh really? What did he want?" Randy asked while packing his things.

"He asked me for help." She said

"Help? with what?" Randy said turning around and looking at Stacy confused.

"He needs me to help him take down Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus." She said sounding confident about earlier.

"What?" Randy asked now being the one who is confused.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you that you need to help train me, so will you?" Stacy asked with a smile.

"Of course I'll train you, but I still don't understand why Kane wants to destroy Jericho and Trish, and why he needs you." Randy said trying to understand.

"That's not important, all that's important is that I get in gear if I am going to beat Trish for that belt." She said

"Wait your challenging her for the title?" he asked not sure she was ready for that.

"Yes, what you don't think I can do it?" Stacy asked disappointed at what he meant.

"That's not what I meant Stacy." Randy said

"No, I know exactly what you meant! and ya know what forget it, I don't want your help!" Stacy yelled and stormed out of his locker room.

"What the hell just happend?" Randy asked himself out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff was standing in the hallway thinking about nothing when he saw Stacy walking his way, all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her he loved her, he saw that she was crying.

"Stacy what's wrong?" Jeff asked as she walked right up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Jeff I need you." She said not breaking the tight hug that they both embraced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Ok I'm still not sure how Kane got into my story, lol, but I like him and I could not write a story and not have my second favorite WWE superstar in it, but anyways don't forget to review, and let me know what you think of Kane in this story. And also should Stacy tell Amy about her and Jeff? let me know what you think.**


	11. The Beast and The Harlot

**A/n: Hey, Hey, Hey all my little boo's. Lol, I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews, I love you guys soooo much, your awesome, and this chapter will be the first match of Kane/Stacy vs. Jericho/Trish, so I am titling in it The Beast and The Harlot, it is an Avenged Sevenfold song, woo hoo, lol, so I hope you like it, and I'm still not sure where I'm going witht his story so bare with me people, and I can't say this enough, if any of you have any suggestions I will be more than happy to listen, because to be completly homest I need help, tell me what you want to see and I promise I will do my best to make it happen.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been 6 days since Kane had made his offer to Stacy, and she had been training harder than ever before. Jeff has been pushing her so hard, he wouldn't even let her have bite of her favorte desert, Strawberry Shortcake, he has been monitering her since she asked for his help, which made her feel more than uncomfortable. Stacy also hasn't spoken to Randy since their little spat in his locker room, Stacy was starting to feel nervous about her match against Trish and Jericho. She just didn't feel like she could count on Kane 100.

"Ok, now we need to practice on the twist of fate, I'm sure you got the hang of it I just want to be sure ok?" Jeff expalind getting in the position.

"Ok, are you ready?" Stacy asked, Jeff nodded yes.

Stacy kicked Jeff in the stomach and put his head underneath her arm, she planted Jeff with the twist of fate successfully. Stacy got up and started to celebrate around the ring for her good work.

"oh yeah, oh yeah, who's bad? who's your daddy?" Stacy said jokingly moving her arms in a circular motion.

"Your a dork." Jeff said with a smile.

"I so could have been apart of Team Exteme." Stacy said still hoping around

"Yeah right! your too much of a scardy cat, in order to be apart of Team Extreme you have to be 'Extreme,'" Jeff said saying extreme in airquotations..

"I can be extreme, watch." Stacy said and then did a cartwheel and did a backflip. "See, extreme" Stacy said landing perfectly.

"You think that's extreme? Your such a fool." Jeff said laughing hysteriically.

"Your a fool, fool." Stacy retorted

"Whatever, if you wanna beat Trish's ass tomorrow night we have to get back to work." Jeff stated, walking in the middle of the ring as Stacy climbed on the top of the right hand rope.

"What are you doing." Jeff asked as he watched her climb.

"I'm being extreme." Stacy replied jumping off the ropes and hitting Jeff with the hurricanna.

Stacy landed right on top of Jeff. They stared at eachother for a second in silence, both feeling the sudden akwardness.

"That was good." Jeff said with a grin satisfied that he taught her that move and breaking the silence. Stacy got up and helped Jeff up as well.

"That's because I'm awesome." Stacy said as they both laughed and got back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, first making their way to the ring, from Ontario Canada, Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho." Lillian Garcia announced as fire came from the ring post and Kane's music blared throughout the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen making their way to the ring being accompained by Jeff Hardy, they are the team of Stacy Keibler and Kane." Lillian said exiting the ring

Kane got in his usual way, as Jeff slide in the ring and waited for Stacy to do her trick, she did as Kane stood behind her with a grin on his face enjoying what he saw. The bell rang and Stacy and Trish stood staring at eachother.

"Your not gonna beat me sweetie, so why don't you just do us both a favor and lay down on the mat and let the referee count 123, and save your self some time and embarrasment." Trish said giving the diva a fake smile.

Stacy didn't waste anytime and slapped Trish across the face and then tackled her in the middle of the ring. Stacy was in full control when Jericho came in and broke the two up throwing Stacy into the corner causing her to hit her head on the turnbuckle and knocking her out. Kane came in and gave Jericho the boot to the head as Jeff went to check on Stacy.

Kane continued to give Chris a beating but was stopped by Trish kicking him in the back of the head. Stacy regained concenseness and saw what Trish did, so she got up and tackled her to the mat once again. Jeff got out of the ring and waited for both Kane and Jericho to get up. Jericho got up just as kane did. As soon as kane was up Jericho drop kicked him out of the ring and Trish grabbed a hold of Stacy's hair and threw her out of the ring as well, but Kane got up and caught Stacy before she could hit the ground. He placed her down gently and the two stood side by side and looked at the two shocked canadians in the ring. Kane and Stacy slide in the ring and Trish and Jericho turned around tried to runaway but were stopped by Jeff who stood in front of the two.

"Get out of our way Hardy!" Jericho shouted.

"No way, I haven't had my fun yet." Jeff said

Kane grabbed Chris and turned him around and gave him a chokeslam, Trish raised her hand and slapped Jeff, he smiled and planted her with the twist of fate. Kane covered Jericho for the 3 count as Stacy covered trish to pick up the win. Stacy got up and jumped up and down and raised Kane and Jeff's hand in victory. The three stood in the ring and stared down at the lifeless bodies beneath them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was so awesome! I haven't felt this proud in the longest time." Stacy said patting Jeff and Kane on the back.

"You did good Stacy. So I assume Randy trained you?" Kane asked as Jeff squintted at the comment.

"Actually Mr.Hardy over here was the one who trained me, but I didn't do as well as I thought I would, after all you did win our match." Stacy said giving both the men credit.

"Yeah well, it can't always be like that ya know? you are gonna have to beat Trish on your own, I can't win that match for you." kane said bluntly.

"I know, I know but I have Jeff, and he'll continue to train me, and can I be expecting some help from you as well?" Stay asked with a smile.

"I already said I would help you, didn't I?" Kane said and then turned his attention to Jeff. "Look I'm not really good with thank you's, even though I could have beaten Jericho without your help." Kane said giving him and ewry look.

"I know you could have beaten Jericho without my help, but I wasn't out there to help you, I was out there to help Stacy." Jeff expalined.

"And thank you for that Jeff, if it weren't for you, I probly would havedone what Trish said and just lied in the middle of the ring and let her pin me." Stacy said as the three of them laughed.

"Well ummm...I have to go, Stacy I'll call you about trainig you this week before your match with Trish alright?" Kane said walking out of the locker room.

"Yeah I guess I better go to, Matt and Amy are expecting me, you did great out there and I'll see tomorrow at the gym alright?" Jeff said also exiting the room after Stacy gave him a huge as a thank you and a goodbye.

"Ok, I'll see you later and thanks again, I really appreciate it." Stacy said with a wave. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. When she opened it she was startled to see Randy standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Stacy asked trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to tell you congragulations on winning your match tonight, you did good." Randy said offering a smile

"Thank you." Stacy said simply returning the smile.

"Stacy look I'm really sorry about last week, I didn't mean what I sa..." Randy said but was stopped by Stacy's lips pressing against his. After a few seconds Stacy pulled away.

"I know you didn't mean what you said, I just took it the wrong way and I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just really been on edge lately, and I'm sorry." Stacy explained

"You don't have to be sorry I understand princess." Randy said giving Stacy a kiss on her forehead. The two walked down the hall and headed back to the hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So how was this chapter? and I know that Jericho isn't from Ontario, but I didn't really want to take the time to researchit, I had to drag myself out of bed to write this, I'm still not feeling well, and thank you all to who wished me to get well, I really appreciate the concern, you guys are all so nice. Well don't forget to review, and thanks again.**


	12. Sandpaper and Silk

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on my last chapter, I don't own any charcters in this story, they belong to the WWE and TNA.**

**A/N: Hey my loves! I'm back with another chapter, since I'm sick my mom won't let me out of the house and I'm bored out of my mind, so I decided to write another chapter, hope you like it. Also today's title is a song by Hawthorne Heights :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane and Stacy had been training all day saturday and when they were finished they decided to trreat themselves to drinks at a local bar in New Jersey. They were having a fun time, and Stacy vowed that she get a smile out of the monster known as Kane, and she did a few times, and not even intentinally, she was just being Stacy and for some reason that always made people laugh. Their good time came to a sudden stop when they were interupted by a high pitched bitchy voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the beast and the harlot." Trish said approaching the two.

"Hey, I'm not the whore here, you are." Stacy spat back.

"Whatever keeps you warm at night sweetie, and if I'm not mistaken that would be both Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy." Trish said with a devilish smile.

"You bitch." Stacy said raising a hand ready to slap Trish but was held back by Kane. "What are you donig?" Stacy asked confused.

"Don't do this now, let all your anger build up and unleash it at Survivor Series when you beat this skank for that title." Kane advised the angry blonde diva.

"Listen to the giant, I mean not that you'll beat me, but you should save it for Survivor Series." Trish said walking away.

"Why didn't you let me hit her!" Stacy said turning her attention towards the amused monster.

"Because, if I let you do that you would have nothing to look forward to, now would you?" Kane asked with a grin.

" ughh...I hate to say it, but your right, I guess." Stacy said hesitantly

"Well I guess I should be taking you back to the hotel now, we have a long day ahead of us." Kane said getting out of his seat and helping Stacy out of hers.

"Your being...a gentlemen." Stacy said trying to find the word she was looking for, as she flashed Kane one of her sweetest smiles.

"No I'm not, I wanna go to sleep, I'm tired because I had train your weak ass all day." Kane said trying to act uneffected by what she just said.

"But I don't want to go, I'm having fun, I want to get to know you more, aren't you having fun?" Stacy asked sweetly.

"No, I don't have fun, my fun is burnig people alive." Kane said trying to scare the beautiful diva.

"Ya know? I think you've lost your touch Kane, because I wasn't the least bit terrified at what you just said." Stacy retorted keeping her cool.

" I wasn't trying to scare you, I was just sharing some information with you, didn't you just say you wanted to get to know me more?" Kane said taking his seat again.

"Yeah, when I said that I didn't mean I needed to know about 'that' " Stacy said with a laugh.

"Well if you think I'm gonna get all deep and tell you all about how my childhood and my love life, think again duchess." Kane stated firmly.

"Who said I wanted to know about all that, I just want to know Kane, and not the Kane that tortures people for kicks." Stacy said staring at him trying to figure him out.

"Ha, good luck trying to find him." Kane replied.

"I think I just did." Stacy said with a look of accomplishment.

"What are you talking about?" Kane asked confused

"Don't tell me you missed it?" Stacy said

"Again, what are you talking about?" Kane asked still confused

"You my heartless friend just showed some sort of emotion and that emotion was self pitty, congratulations." Stacy said without fear.

"Self pitty? I don't know what you heard, but what I heard was the sound of me telling you to quit being nosey." Kane responded

"Psh, you call it being nosey, I call it research and if we are gonna be partners in taking down Jericho and Trish, then I'm gonna need to know who you are, cause in case you haven't noticed I have major trust issues." Stacy explained with a raised eyebrow.

"And what you think I have a social problem or something? because in case 'you' haven't noticed I have trust issues to." Kane stated.

"ok well lets fix that shall we? let's play a game." Stacy said

"What's the game?" Kane asked with curiosty

"20 questions" Stacy replied

"And how does that game work?" Kane asked actually acting interested in the game.

"You ask me any 20 questions you want and I have to answer, and the same rules apply with me, are in?" Stacy asked knowing he would say no.

"Fine." Kane responded simply as Stacy sat in her seat shocked at his response.

"Your seriously gonna play?" Stacy asked still shocked.

"Now why would I turn down an opportunity to ask one of the WWE's top divas 20 questions? weather it be personal or not." Kane said with satisfaction.

"Well that's a good point, but don't forget that I get to ask you any 20 questions I want, weather it personal or not." Stacy said mockingly.

"That doesn't bother me, I mean how would you be able to tell if I was lying or not?" Kane said making a point.

" Forget it! I don't wanna paly anymore." Stacy said getting upset that he wasn't being serious.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, come on let's just play the game." Kane said patting Stacy's back.

"Fine! but I get to go first." Stacy said compromising

"Ok" Kane responded simply

"Ok first question, have you ever been in love?" Stacy asked getting right to it. Kane hesitated for a few seconds.

"Yes." Kane answered

"Question 2, what was her name?" Stacy asked

"Tori" Kane replied

"Question 3, Tori as in DX Tori?" Stacy asked

"Yes" Kane answered

15 minutes later...

"Dun, dun...final question Mr.Kane, will you be my friend?" Stacy asked trying to be humerous.

"No, I don't have friends nor want them." Kane replied with a serious tone

"What? why?" Stacy asked sadend by Kane's response.

"Ah, ah no more questions." Kane pointed out "My turn" he said thinking of a question.

"ok, go ahead." Stacy said still a bit upst that Kane refused to be her friend.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Kane asked curiously

"Because, I like you and I want you as my friend." Stacy answered honestly

"Are you mad that I don't want to be your friend?" Kane asked

"Of course I'm upset! who turns down friendship?" Stacy asked and looked at the expression on Kane's face "Right" She said looking away quickly.

"And what if I said that I wanted to be your friend, are you mad enough to turn me down?" Kane asked putting his head down.

"No, so does that mean were friends?" Stacy asked

"Hey I'm asking the questions." Kane said, but what he meant to say was that they were friends.

"oh, right sorry." Stacy said with a smile glad that her and Kane were friends.

15 Minutes later...

"Ok so what's the deal with you and Hardy?" Kane asked

"I've already explained this once this month, but I guess I have no choice, anyway Jeff and I were married." Stacy answered, as Kane sat still not at all shocked by Stacy's confession.

"Final question...Are you still in love with him?" Kane asked as Stacy was shocked by his confession.

"ummm...honestly, I'm not really sure." Stacy said confused

" Oh, but I think you are." Kane said, "And if I remember correctly one of the rules of this game is to answer honestly." Kane explained

"Fine, ok I still love him, but I shouldn't it's wrong, but apart of me will always love him, so I don't feel so guilty." Stacy admitted

"Guilty? why would you feel guilty?" Kane asked

"I believe that was your last question Kane." Stacy said

"Are you ready go?" Kane asked trying to break the tension.

"Uhhh...yeah I think so." Stacy answered feeling a little quezzy

"Stace are you ok?" Kane asked with concern.

"I think I had some sort of effect on you tonight Mr.Kane, because that's the second you've been concernd about me tonight." Stacy said making Kane smile.

"That wasn't concern that was...that was eagerness to leave." Kane said trying to cover up his concern.

"Sure, whatever you say Mr.Kane." Stacy said walking out of the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was your night out with Kane? did he make you miserable?" Amy asked wanting to know some gossip.

"Yes, yes he was a total jerk, he was a big rude monster." Stacy said sarcastically, but only Stacy knew she was being sarcastic, Amy just looked at her with pitty.

"I'm sorry Stace, guys are jerks." Amy said trying to comfort her.

" Yeah ok, well we need to go on a date, there's something we need to discuss." Stacy said, she was finally gonna tell Amy about her and Jeff.

"Ok, it sounds serious, so how does Tuesday night sound?" Amy asked

"Sounds good, and it is serious." Stacy added

"So why can't you tell me now?" Amy asked getting nervous

"Because, this is something I need to tell you the right way, ok?" Stacy explained

"Ok, but I swear if I end up druged up and naked on your bed, I'm gonna kill you." Amy said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Hey guys! what's up?" Jeff said approaching the giggling divas.

"Oh nothing, Stacy is just planning on raping me." Amy said as Stacy stood quiet.

"uhhh...I have to go find Randy, I'll see you two later." Stacy said walking away.

"Actually he just left, he said something about meeting his dad." Jeff said

"What? his dad?" Stacy asked

"Yeah, he sorta just ran past me and Kane and told us to tell you if we saw you." Jeff finished

"Well, where's Kane?" Stacy asked looking around.

"I don't know he said he had something to do." Jeff replied

"Oh. ok well I have to go get ready for match with Trish, take a good look, because this is the last time you'll see Stacy Keibler, the next time you see me I'll be Stacy Keibler the new WWE Womens Champion." Stacy said confidnetly walking towards her locker room walking away from Jeff and Amy leaving them with confident looks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok so did you guys know that Stacy was originally suppose to marry Kane in that whole storyline but somehow Lita eneded up being the one to marry Kane, and I was a little disappointed, but yeah don't worry kane isn't gonna end up with Stacy I was just just experimenting, I might do a story with these two as a pair, there just isn't any Kane/Stacy stories out there so why not try something new? lol, so tell me what you think of this chapter? I promise next chapter will have more Randy/Stacy, like I said this chapter was just an experiment, Don't forget to review, thank you :)**


	13. Beating Hearts Baby

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story they belong to the WWE and TNA.**

**A/N: Hey my awesome readers, hmmmm for some reason no one has been reviewing, just Randyjohnsgirl and Ghostwriter626, so thank you guys, but I guess I should do something to spice things up, so let this chapter be the first step. This title is a song by Head Automatica.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the night of Survivor Series and Stacy made her way to the ring feeling nervous, scared and confident about her match tonight. She was a lttle disappointed that Randy wouldn't be there to watch her beat Trish, but she knew it must have been important, otherwise he would be right there with her.

Stacy got in the ring and waited for Trish to come out, after a few moments the arena was filled with the sound of Trish's evil giggle, she came out holding her title and holding her boyfriend's hand. Trish got in the ring as Stacy grabbed a mic and began to speak.

"Trish, I don't ubderstand, you claim that you can beat me all by yourself, but yet here you are standing in this ring with your whipped boy toy standing right behind you." Stacy said trying to get a rise out Trish.

"Oh Stacy, now I know that tone, it's jealousy, and sweetie it's ok that your boyfriend would rather hangout with his best friend then you." Trish said as Stacy stood confused.

"Not that it's any of your business Trish, but my boyfriend is with his father, not John Cena." Stacy said feeling like she had to make excuses for Randy.

"Oh really? then why is it we have video footage of your boyfriend partying it up at a bar, roll the footage!" Trish demanded

Stacy looked up at the titron not believing what she was seeing, it was Randy and John at a bar taking shots while there were 5 skanks surrrounding them. Stacy's mouth dropped to the floor, Stacy turned around and punched Trish causing her to fall on the floor. Jericho got out of the ring as the bell was rang for the match to start.

Trish got up and and kicked Stacy in the stomach, Stacy fell out of the ring screaming in pain, Trish had kicked her hard but not hard enough for her to start crying. Trish looked down at Stacy wondering what was wrong with her. Stacy grabbed her stomach in pain, the referee counted to 10 and called for the bell.

"Her is your winner via countout and still WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus." Lillian announced never once taking her eyes off of Stacy.

"What's wrong with her?" Trish asked giving Chris a strange look

Stacy was still squirming in pain on the floor, she didn't know what was wrong with her, the only other time she was in this much pain was when she had found out she was pregnant, Stacy thought and then let out a cry.

"Oh no." Stacy said still crying in pain, the referee called for the EMT's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stacy! Stacy! what happend, look at me where does it hurt?" One of the EMT's asked

"My stomach, owww...it hurts, it hurts make it stop, please make it stop." Stacy pleaded with tears rolling down her face, the EMT's put her on a stetcher and took her backstage.

"Stacy? Stacy? are you ok, oh my goodness honey what's wrong?" Amy asked running up to her and grabbing her hand.

"It hurts Amy, it hurts so bad and it won't stop." Stacy cried gripping her hand tighter

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok, just hold my hand." Amy said stroking her head gently.

"Where's Randy? Get Randy please!" Stacy said frantically

"It's ok honey, Matt is trying to get a hold of him right now, so I need you to breathe and just relax ok," Stacy said trying to calm the panicy diva down.

"Will you go to the hospital with me?" Stacy asked taking a deep breath

"Of course, I was gonna go with you weather you wanted me to or not." Amy said trying to get Stacy to laugh but Stacy had already passed out from the pain.

"Amy!" Jeff called

"Jeff, look you need to meet us at the hospital ok, there's no room in the ambulance, go find Matt, you can ride with him ok." Stacy said pushing him out of the way.

"How is she?" Jeff asked with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know, the pain is unbarable for her and her body couldn't handle it and she passed out." Amy explained with a shakey voice.

"Where's Matt? did he get a hold of Randy yet?" Amy asked

"No, he's still trying." Jeff said not really caring about Randy

"Hey you guys how is she doing?" Matt asked walking up tot he two looking over at the passed out blonde. "What the hell! why is not awake?" Matt asked concerned

"She passed out, but she's fine for right now, they are taking care of her, did you find Randy?" Amy asked still wondering where he was.

"Yeah, I did, but I had to call John's phone to get him, he's on his way though." Matt sai as Amy let out a sigh of relief.

Excuse me miss? are you going to be riding with Ms.Keibler?" The paremedic asked

"Yes I am, are you ready to go?" Amy asked hoping in the ambualnce and grabbing Stacy's hand, the paremedic nodded

"We'll meet you there ok, hang in there legs." Matt said walking away and giving Jeff a tug. "Let's go." he said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy, Amy, Matt and Jeff were all in her hospital waiting for the doctor to come in and let them know her status, Stacy had then woken up, and Randy had not arrived yet. Stacy stared at the clock on the wall wondering what was taking him so long to show up.

"Knock, knock." A voice came from the door.

"Come in." Amy said

"Hello Ms.Keibler, I'm doctor Madden, I have some news for you, congratulations your going to be a mom." The doctor said with a smile

Amy giggled, Matt looked shocked and Jeff sat silent.

"What?" Stacy said in shock

"Aren't you happy?" Amy asked

"I don't know, well i sthe baby ok?" Stacy asked the doctor.

"Well your going to have stay over night for more tests, but other than that your baby is perfect." The doctor explained. "But your gonna have to stay away from that ring if you want to keep it that way." The doctor advised

"Well I know that, how far along am I?" Stacy asked

"You are 2 1/2 weeks, now if there aren't anymore questions I have to get back to my other patients, you need rest, visiting hours are over in an hour." The doctor said informing the three and then walking out the door.

"Wow, so...your pregnant." Matt said akwardly.

"So I've been told." Stacy responded

"Why is this akward?" Amy asked confused

"I don't know, I feel akward because I found out I was pregnant in front of all of you." Stacy said

"Hey! what do you mean 'all of you'?" Jeff asked offended

"I'm just saying it's weird, I mean look at Matt, he can't wait to get out of here he feels so weird." Stacy said pointing out the redness on his face

"That's not true, I'm just, I'm just tired." Matt said lying

"Whatever, ok where the hell is Randy?" Stacy asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know, when I called him he said he was leaving right then and there." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

All of a sudden Stacy's hospital room doors swung open and in came Randy with a worried look on his Face.

"Stacy? what happend? Why are you here? are you ok?" Randy asked rushing over to her and kissing her all over her face.

"Ummmm...we should go, Stacy we love you, feel better ok, we will come visit you tomorrow." Amy said giving her a kiss on her forehead follwed by Matt and Jeff doing the same.

"Ok, and thank you guys so much for being there for me, I love you, your my best friend's I don't know what would have happend to me if you weren't there." Stacy said giving them a wave as they exited the room.

"Stacy what's going on?" Randy asked sluring his words a bit.

"Are you drunk?" Stacy asked smeeling the alchool all over him.

"No" Randy lied getting up and walking around.

"Your drunk, ya know what I had some news for you, but it's gonna have to wait till tomorrow when your sober." Stacy said turning away from him.

"I'm not drunk! yeah I had a few drinks but I'm not drunk, so just tell me the news already!" Randy said getting angry.

"FIne! you want to know the news? I'll tell you the news, I'm pregnant you ass!" Stacy yelled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Stacy is pregnant, woo hoo, lol, please review.**


	14. Rhythms

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, and thank you for all of the reviews you guys are totally awesome you have all earned a place in my heart and I make you guys my honoray boo's lol, but I have something great planned for this story, it's something that I personally have always wanted to see happen so I'm gonna make it happen, lol, but I hope you guys like it, and this title belongs to Sum 41.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Pregnant?" Randy asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes I'm pregnant, and let's put that aside for a second while you explain to me why you lied." Stacy said crossing her arms and giving Randy a furious look.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked trying to hide the expression on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about, now explain or I'll have to got to the evidence." Stacy demanded

"You have evidence?" Randy asked and turning a light shade of red.

"Yes I do, curtisey of Trish Stratus." Stacy explained. "You told me that you would be there with me during my match against Trish, and then I have to hear from Jeff that you can't make it because you have to meet your father and that it was important, but wait here's the best part, I later learn that your not with your father, oh no, your at a bar with John Cena taking shots of off a slutty bartender." Stacy said heatdly

Randy stood silent staring at the floor not wanting to face the hurt Stacy Keibler.

"And to top it all off I find out I'm pregnant, and the father of my child wasn't even there to here the splendid news." Stacy said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" Randy replied simply

"Your sorry? that's it?" Stacy asked still angry

"Well what do you want me to say? do you want me to deny it?" Randy asked

"Was that not what you were just doing?" Stacy asked

"Look, I said I'm sorry, and I have a feeling that there is nothing more I can say to fix it." Randy said

"Oh, but there is, you can start by explaining to me why you lied." Stacy retorted

"I didn't do what I did to hurt you if that's what you think." Randy explained

"Could have fooled me." Stacy said

"Do want to hear my explaination or not?" Randy asked getting annoyed

"Yes, I'm sorry." Stacy said in a low voice

"As I was saying, I didn't do it to hurt you, I know I should have been there for you, I guess I just got caught up, I had a chance to be free one last time." Randy said

"What do you mean you had one last time to be free?" Stacy asked now confused.

"I wanted to have one last night of freedom before I did this..." Randy said getting on one knee and opening a box revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Oh my god" Stacy said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Stacy Marie Keibler, will you marry me?" Randy asked with a smile on his face.

"That is one hell of an explaination." Stacy said feeling nervous

"So is that a yes?" Randy asked

"ummm...well let's see, I'm pregnant and in love with you so uhh OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Stacy yelled as Randy slipped the ring on Stacy's finger and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry Stacy, I love you and I can't wait till you become my wife and our baby comes." Randy said lying beside his fiancee

"I know your sorry, but the next time you want some freedom make sure it has nothing to do with bars, alchool, women or John Cena." Stacy said as the two giggled and eventually fell asleep in eachother's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been one week since Randy and Stacy had gotten engaged anf they hadn't told anyone because they felt they weren't ready, Randy had suggested that they tell their friends and family in a special way, so they got to planing. Stacy was feeling really nervous about telling the ones they loved about her engagement, she wasn't quite sure how they would handle it, and when she meant 'they' she meant Jeff. Stacy's thoughts were broken when somwone called for her.

"Hey Stacy. how you feeling?" Kane asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, I'm just grateful the baby is ok." Stacy replied

"The baby?" Kane asked confused

"You haven't heard?" Stacy asked

"Heard what?" Kane asked still confused

"Oh well I'm glad to be the one to tell you, when I was rushed to the hospital last week I found out I was pregnant." Stacy explained excitedly, as Kane stood before her a little shocked.

"Pregnant? wow, well congratulations, so I guess that means you won't be able to help me take down Trish then?" Kane asked a bit disappointed.

"Of course I'll still help, I just won't be able to get the title from her for a while, but I know someone who would be more than happy to help you." Stacy said with a smile "Ya know, if you interested?" Stacy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Depends who you have in mind" Kane replied sounding very interested.

"Lita" Stacy said bluntly

"Lita?" Kane asked

"Yeah, I already talked to her about it and she can't wait to get started, she is so upset with what she did to me at Survivor Series that she has made it her personal goal to make her as miserable as possible." Stacy explained

"Sounds like she really cares about you." Kane said

"She does and really grateful to have someone like that in my life." Stacy said

"Well ummm...thatnks for not letting me down and congratulations." Kane said not really sounding sincere, but Stacy didn't hear it.

"Where are you going?" Stacy asked curiously.

" have match to get ready for, I'll see you around." Kane said with a wave

"Ok bye." Stacy said walking away with a smile

'My life is going to be perfect' Stacy thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff was sitting on the locker room bench sorting through his bag. He still couldn't get over the fact that Stacy was pregnant, he couldn't help but think that Stacy should still be his wife and that should be his baby she's carrying, but the truth was that it was never going to happen, and he has nobody to blame but himself. Jeff was startled by the sound of the locker room door opening.

"Hey" he said to the man walking in

"Hey" the man replied feeling the akwardness

"so umm... congratulations on the baby man." Jeff said shaking Randy's hand

"oh, thanks" Randy said a little surprised at his effort to make amends.

"No problem, Stacy deserves to be happy." Jeff said continuing to look through his bag

"I'm not argue with that." Randy said sounding just as snippy as Jeff did

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked hearing the tone in his voice.

"It means I'm agreeing with you." Randy retorted

"Yeah whatever, tell Stacy I said hi." Jeff said grabbing his bag and exiting the locker room.

Randy couldn't believe that Jeff had the nerve to act as if he still had some sort of place in Stacy's life, the way he sw it was that in Stacy's eyes Jeff was no more, and in time Jeff would see that and leave her alone and let her have the family she has always wanted and deserved. Randy still couldn't figure out what he did to deserve her.

"Hey Randy, what's goin on man?" Matt asked entering the room

"Hey Matt, nothin I'm just thinkin." Randy replied.

"Oh really? about what?" Matt asked

"Just a bunch of things, Stacy, the baby and my title match." Randy explained

"I still can't believe that Stacy is pregnant, it's so weird ya know?" Matt said

"Yeah I know what you mean, I mean I'm gonna be a father." Randy said shaking his head in disbelief

"I can't wait to be a father." Matt said in excitment

"So any intention on popping the question anytime soon?" Randy asked

"Yup, I plan on asking her next month." Matt answered

"Why next month?" Randy asked curiously

"Because next month is christmas and how much more romantic can you get then christmas?" Matt said

"I guess your right" Randy said with a grin

"But just don't tell anyone ok? I haven't even told Jeff yet." he said

"Don't worry I won't." Randy said

"Hey well I gotta go find Amy, I'll talk to you later." Matt said

"Bye" Randy said leaving a few moments after Matt

Kane came out from behind the wall and started to look through Randy's bag, he found a picture of Stacy and stared at it for a few seconds and folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Soon Stacy, soon." Kane said to himself and left the locker room laughing his freakish laugh to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you guys think? don't forget to review, and I did hear about the passing of Eddie Guerreo and I am deeply sadend, he was a great performer and he was taken from us much to soon, his family will be in my prayers and I can only hope that he is happy in heaven and putting a smile on God's face just as he did every week on SD! may he Rest In Peace.**


	15. No Sleep Tonight

**Disclaimer: I own no one**

**A/N: Hey ya'll, Thank you so much for all of the reviews boo-boo's I love you. I am so sorry for the late update, I have been so busy taking care of my friend's baby Lea, she is the cutest thing and I couldn't resist, lol. I also changed my pen name, it's lame I know, I'll change when I think of something cooler, lol. Well I've been putting a lot of thought into this story and this is what I came up with, so I am really sorry if you think it sucks, cuz I'll be honest, I think I can do way better, lol. This title song belongs to The Faders. I hope you enjoy ;)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy was now 6 months and two weeks pregnant, and it was also the night before her and Randy's wedding, and everyone knows what that means, it was time for the Bachelor and Bachelorettes parties. Stacy wasn't all that excited but Randy couldn't wait to see what his friends had in store for him.

"Randy are these parties really neccesarry?" Stacy asked givving her husband to be a pouting look.

"Stace come on, I need this, I mean I love you and everything but I need this, trust me baby I won't do anything stupid I promise." Randy reasured his fiancee.

"Fine whatever, have fun." Stacy said annoyed giving her boyfriend a kiss and then walking away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the past month Lita and Kane had reached their goal of destroying Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus, Lita had become WWE Women's Champion and was now engaged to Matt Hardy, Kane got his revenge and also got a bonus by becoming the WWE Intercontinental Champion. Kane's behavior had been very strange towards Stacy, she was starting to feel uncomfortable, but that didn't stop her from being friendly with the gentle giant, she still considered him a good friend, she even invited him to her wedding.

"Amy I still can'y believe how great your life has gotten this past month, I mean you got engaged and became womens champion, you must feel great." Stacy praised her best friend

"Yeah I can't believe it either, it feels so good, but I mean I'm not the only happy one, your seems to be just about perfect too" Amy said putting an arm around her best friend

"It does feel great doesn't it, knowing that you'll be spending the rest of your life with your soulmate, it just feels right." Stacy said mocking Lita's old theme song

"It really does, so are you excited about your party tonight?" Amy asked as the two walked down the halls of the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim California.

"No, not really, I mean no offense I really appreciate the gesture, I really do don't get me wrong, it's just that being pregnant makes you really tired." Stacy explained

"I understand, but how about instead of it being a girl's night out why doesn't it just be you in me? we can do whatever you want, weather it be Disneyland or staying at the hotel piging out on ice-cream." Amy suggested.

"Ya know what? Disneyland sounds really fun." Stacy said excitedly.

"Alright then, Disneyland it is, shall we go now or later?" Amy asked

"Now! I want to meet Mickey." Stacy said sounding like a child

"You are so weird." Amy said leading her to the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was several hours later after Raw and it was Randy, John, Batista, Matt and Jeff who were all hanging out and enjoying the Bachelor party at a local Gentlemen's club.

"Man, this is the best party ever!" Batista exclaimed slipping a $20 dollar bill in one of the stripper's G-String.

"Isn't it?" Randy said enjoying a lapdance by a beautiful women

Jeff sat at the end of the table drinking a beer looking at Randy in a disgusted look, he couldn't believe that the jackass was letting some skank rub up against him like that, a women offered him a lapdance, he accepted, but was imagining that she was Stacy.

"You havin a good time Jeff?" Randy asked

"Yeah, you can say that." Jeff responded with a grin, he wondered what Randy might do if he found he was imagining this beautiful women was Stacy.

"Ya know if you loosen up more you might be able to move on." Randy suggested, but also declaring that Stacy was and will always belong to him.

"Move on from what?" Matt asked curious at what he meant

"Nothing." Jeff stated getting nervous.

"What? you still haven't told him?" Randy asked now starting to purposley cause trouble

"Tell me what?" Matt asked in a serious tone

"Nothing, and mind your own business." Jeff said answering Matt and getting frustrated with Randy.

Randy got out of his seat and went over to Jeff with anger covering his face. Jeff got out of his seat also standing face to face with the Legend Killer.

"In case you haven't noticed Stacy is my business." Randy said heatdly

"Get out of my face Randy." Jeff said not at all sounding imitated by the angry man before him.

"Wait ! What the hell does Stacy have to do with this?" Matt asked getting between the two.

"Nothing!" Randy and Jeff yelled in unison.

"Listen, tomorrow Stacy will be my wife, She and I will live happily ever after, and your just gonna have to seat back watch us live our happy life together, got it?" Randy said

"Like hell she will, and in case youi haven't noticed Stacy has been my wife, so I can't be erased, I will always be apart of her life and she will want me around, and your just gonna have to deal with that." Jeff retorted not even realizing he had just blurted out that he was married to Stacy.

"You were married to Stacy? when was this?" Matt asked angrily

"What? no I wasn't married to Stacy. What are you talking about?" Jeff said trying to cover up what he just said.

"Uhhh... yeah ya did bro, we all heard it." John interupted sounding very curious.

"Answer me dammit! Were you or weren't you married to Stacy?" Matt asked wanting answers

"Yes" Jeff replied simply.

"When?" Matt asked

"About 3 years ago." He answered simply.

"3 Years ago? and this was something you felt wasn't important enough to tell me?" Matt asked furiously

"What was I suppossed to do? you hated her and I loved her!" Jeff said defending himself

"That was no reason to lie to me for so long." Matt said

"No, it wasn't but if I told you that we were married all you would have done was advise me to divorce her, and I'm quite sure you would have disowned me." Jeff explained

"And waht makes you think I wouldn't disown you now?" Matt asked curiously

"Because, you love me and you love Stacy, you wouldn't do that to her." Jeff said calling his bluff

"Your right, I do love Stacy and I love you, but she lied to me too, and I don't handle betrayal all to well." Matt stated

"It wasn't her idea to not tell you, it was mine, I gave her no choice, she kept telling me that it was wrong to lie to you and Amy." Jeff said defending Stacy

"Then why didn't you listen to her?" Matt asked

"I was afraid of what you and Amy might do make sure we ended. I was ashamed of lying to you." Jeff said putting his head down.

"You were ashamed of lying? or ashamed of Stacy?" Matt questioned

"What?" Jeff asked raising his head

"Were you ashamed of Stacy?" Matt asked

"No! I could never be ashamed of Stacy, I loved her! I still do." Jeff said

"What the hell did you just say?" Randy asked getting upset all over again.

"I said I'm still in love with Stacy!" Jeff repeated himself so everyone could hear him

"That's it!" Randy said

Randy grabbed Jeff and puched really hard, Matt came up from behind him to try and hold him back from going after him again. He let go and let John hold him down as he went to go check up on Jeff. He extended his hand out to Jeff and he grabbed as Matt pulled him up.

"I'm really sorry Matt." Jeff said sadly.

"I am really upset that you lied to me, but your my brother and Stacy has been like a little sister to me these past years and I love you both so I forgive you, but we need to get Stacy and Amy and talk about this ok." Matt said

"ok" Jeff said as Matt pulled him into a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, I'll be sure not to ride the Tea Cups when I get pregnant." Amy said holding Stacy's hair back as she vomitted.

"Oh shut up!" Stacy said

"Well aren't we just the fussy rabbit tonight." Amy said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel well, can we go back to the hotel now?" Stacy asked not feeling well.

"Of course sweetie." Amy said holding her up

An hour and a half the later the two buddies arrived back at their hotel ready for their beauty sleep for Stacy's big day tomorrow. The two were sharing a hotel room so they could leave to the church together and they were also respecting the grand old tradition of the Bride and Groom not sleeping or seeing eachother the night before the wedding.

"By this time tomorrow night I'll be Mrs. Randall Keith Orton." Stacy said excitdley.

"I know I'm so happy for you, I love you." Amy said giving Stacy a big hug

"Thank you and I love you to." Stacy replied

"Amy, Stacy we need to talk." Matt said approaching the two.

"What's up?" Amy asked curiously

"We can't talk out here, in there." Matt said pointing towards the hotel room.

"Sounds serious." Stacy said with a frantic look on her face

"He knows." Jeff said

"What? How?" Stacy asked fearing that this day would come

"Oh, you can thank your husband to be." Jeff replied

"What?" Stacy asked confused

"Hey, if it weren't for Randy this would have never came out." Matt said appreciating what Randy did.

"What? what are you talking about?" Amy asked wanting to know what was going on.

20 minutes later

"Stacy, your my best friend, Best Friends are supposed to share things like this." Amy Stated a bit hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just forget it ever happend, it just ended so badly I wanted to forget." STacy said as her face was now covered in tears.

"Is that how you really feel? you wish it never happend?" Jeff asked

"It's not that, it's just...well say knew how our marriage was going to end, wouldn't want to take it back? ya know, to save us from pain and heatache." Stacy said looking into his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't take it back, I would have just change it." Jeff said walking out of the room feeling angry that she would take it back.

"I have to go find him and straighten this out, Matt, Amy I am really sorry, I love you both so much and I never meant to hurt or lie to you for so long, could you ever forgive me?" Stacy said with nothing but sincerety.

"Of course we forgive you, we love, just next you decide to secretly get married would you please let us know and not lie to us?" Amy said trying to lighten the mood.

"You know it!" Stacy said giving them both kisses and heading out the door.

Stacy walked down the hall ways of the hotels looking for Jeff, she got in the elevator and was startled to see Kane there.

"Oh my gosh! you almost gave me a heatattck!" Stacy said grabbing her chest and trying to catch her breath walking in the elevator.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to do that sometimes, are you ok?" Kane asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, so are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?" Stacy asked trying to change the subject

"Actually I don't think I'll be able to make it, something came up, Vince needs me to work the house show, I'm sorry." Kane explained

"Oh, it's ok, work is work I guess." Stacy said with a frown sounding disappointed.

"Wow! he's getting big." Kane said pointing to Stacy's round belly.

"Yes he is, and he's gonna grow up big and strong like his daddy." Stacy said rubbing her stomach.

Kane never once took his eyes off of her, he thought that she looked so radiant.

"So it's for sure a boy?" Kane asked clearing his throat trying to make conversation and break the silence.

"Yup, a beautiful, healthy baby boy." Stacy said

"That's great, well here's my stop, I'm sorry I can't amke to your wedding but good luck and congratulations, I'm happy for you." Kane said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Kane, it won't be the same without you." Stacy said trying to sound polite.

"I'm sure it won't." Kane muttered to himself.

Stacy was left in the elevator trying to figure out what he meant, she shook those thoughts and continued her focus on finding Jeff, she was so upset with Randy, he had no right to do what he did. She had half a mind to cancel their wedding, but she knew she would regret it if she did. After 30 minutes of searching for Jeff Stacy finally gave up and went back to her hotel. She went to sleep to prepare for her wedding tomorrow, but before she could marry Randy she had make things right with Jeff, she just had to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So what did you guys think? again I'm really sorry for the late update, but I'll do my best to update sooner next time, and thanks again to all my boo's who reviewd I love you and keep reviewing thanks.**


	16. White Wedding

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

**A/N: Hey my Boo-Boo's, thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome, and I'm trying my hardest to confuse you guys, lol, so go with it, hahaha...any who in this chapter it is the wedding, I hope you guys like it, and this song title belongs to the one the only Billy Idol.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the big day for Randy and Stacy, both were really veru excited, Stacy was a little disappointed that she couldn't find Jeff and talk to him, but if he wasn't going to be happy for her then she knew that their friendship would never work, and that killed her. Stacy' gown was beautiful, it was long and a very bright white, it was a thin strap with rinestones and it was cut low, but not to low, her hair was half up, half down in curls with a vail that was long up to her waist with a tiara on top.

"Oh my god, Stacy you look absolutley breath taking." Amy said fixing Stacy's vail and looking at her in awe.

"Thank you, this it I guess." Stacy said, still worried about Jeff.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked curiously.

"It's Jeff, where is he, I thought he could at least put aside his feelings for at least oneday and of all days my day, I thought he could do it...at least for me." Stacy explained sitting down.

"Well Stacy what did you expect? I mean it's like asking a child to sit in front of a pile of toys and not let him play with them. It would be torture for him." Amy ezplained.

"I guess your right, what I'm asking is way to much, I guess wasn't even considering his feelings, I just wanted some closure and this was it." Stacy said putting her head on Amy's shoulder.

"I know, and someday you'll get it, just not today." Amy replied rubbing her back.

"Well enough of this, it's my wedding day, and it's almost time." Stacy said getting up and walking towards the mirrior.

"Your right, hey I'm gonna go check on everything, I'll see you out there ok, I love you and good luck." Amy said giving her a kiss and leaving the room.

Stacy turned so she was facing the mirror, she gave herself one last look, she was thinking about her baby, she put her hand to her stomach and smiled, her smile faded at the sound of the door.

Knock, Knock...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy was in the groom's room trying to fix his tie, he was so nervous, even though he had been acting like a complete jerk the past months he didn't mean to, he loved Stacy more than anything in this world, it was just that damn Jeff that made things so hard to be happy. He felt threatend by the freak and didn't know why, he knew that he would have to except his and Stacy's friendship if he wanted his family with Stacy and if it meant Stacy would be happy, than it was well worth doing, Stacy was his princess.

"Hey man, you almost ready?" his best man John Cena asked

"I'm always ready." Randy said with a cocky grin.

"Are sure about this man? I mean there is still time to back out." John informed him.

"Man, what are you talking about? I love Stacy, I'm gonna marry her, she's having my child, there's no way I'm backing out, I love her." Randy repeated one last time.

"Alright man I'm just making sure, you must really love her." John said

"More than you know, more than you know." Randy said smiling uncontrolably

"That's beautiful man." John said jokingly pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Shut up man...ok, let's do this." He said fixing himself up and walkin out to the alter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacy stood silently staring at the man before her, she was speechless, she was totally shocked, she kept telling herself that this wasn't happening, not now.

"Jeff...y-you came." Stacy said forcing a smile

"I'm not here to taslk you out of marring Randy if that's what you think." Jeff said dressed in a very nice tuxcedo.

"Good, because I wasn't going to listen." Stacy said gesturing him to come in and he did.

"I'm just here to say I'm sorry, and I do love you, but this is what you want and I'll do anything for your happiness." Jeff said sitting down

"Jeff I love you too and I'll always love you, just not in the way you want me to." Stacy explained taking a seat next to Jeff and taking his hand.

"I know, and I'll have to except that." he said gripping her hand.

"I just...I need you to let go." Stacy said silently and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll never let go...but I can move on." Jeff said

"That's all I'm asking." Stacy said with a gentle smile. "You deserve to be happy, and when you find that someone, I'm going to be right there rooting you on." Stacy said giving him a hug as they got up.

"Just like I'm here today." He said returning the hug. "I'll never let go." He whispered gently

"I won't either." She returned

"Well, I believe you have a wedding to attend to." Jeff said opening the door.

"Yes, I believe I do, I just need a few moments." Stacy said motioning to the mirror

"Of course." Jeff said exiting the room leaving the diva by herself.

Stacy stood in front of the mirror with a smile as big as the sun, Stacy suddenly felt terrified and her smile quickly faded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe how nervous I am, oh my god I'm sweating, I'm sweating man make it stop." The Man said frantically.

"Calm down Matt! your not the one getting married." Amy said trying to calm down her boyfriend.

"Not yet anyway." Matt said giving Stacy a Kiss.

"Hey, hey enough of that, this is the house of god." A man said, Matt and Amy both turned around to see who it was.

"Jeff! you came!" Amy said excitdley.

"Of course I did." He said happily.

"Dude, your not gonna stop the wedding or anything like that...right?" Matt asked nervously.

"No Matt! I already talked to Stacy and were moving on." Jeff said proud of them both.

"Good cuz I didn't want to have to spear you in front of all these people and god." Matt replied

"Ok well I'm gonna check up on Stacy,it's time." Amy said nervously.

Amy walked into the Brides room searching for Stacy, she yelle out for her.

"Stacy! Stacy! come on it's ti..." Amy stopped when she spoted a piece of paper on the floor, it was a note, she opened it up and read it.

"Oh no!" Amy yelled running out the door.

She ran up to the alter where both Randy and John were standing.

"Randy! Randy, I found this, you need to read it." Amy said handing him the note

"What is it?" Randy asked

"Just read it!" Amy demanded

"Alright, geez" Randy said, he opened the note and started to read it.

_Dear Randy,_

_In case your wondering why your reading this, it's because I'm not here, this is the only way I could tell you goodbye. I can't marry you Randy, I love you, but I can't. I can't marry a man like you, I don't know how it got in my head in the first place. I know I'm pregnant and by our child we are connected for life, but your not ready for a child, I can tell by your immature behavior, you won't let me have a life, but I'm going to have one...without you. I'm sorry I had to do this the day of our wedding, but it had to be done. I'm sorry._

_Stacy_

"What the hell did you say to her." Randy yelled dropping the nnote and staring at Jeff.

"I didn't say anything." Jeff said "What? She's not coming?" Jeff asked curiously.

"No! and it's all because of you!" Randy said running after him, but was stopped by John. "Let go of me! I'm gonna kill you!" Randy yelled fuming with anger. "She's gone! She took my baby and left me and it's all because of you!" Randy said falling to floor now in tears.

"I'm sorry man." Jeff said sitting next to him and putting an arm around him.

Everyone in the church left except John, Matt, Amy, Jeff and Randy who kept reading Stacy's note over and over, it made no sense. Why did Stacy leave? they all thought as Randy sat in the corner looking at a sonogram picture of his son. He was gonna find Stacy and make things right, he swore he wasn't gonna sleep untill he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Bam! and another twist, lol, so what did you guys think? was it exciting or what? lol, well Stacy left Randy at the alter, but not with Jeff, so what was Stacy feeling? why did she leave? or was she taken? hmmm...you'll just have to review if you want another chapter updated by tomorrow, if not it's gonna be a while, evil laugh.**


	17. Voodoo Child

**Disclaimer: I own no one**

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all of the reviews, I love you mucho, and this song title belongs to Jimi Hendrix, by the way I'm sure you all know what happend to Stacy, I tried to trick you guys but you all are just way too smart, lol. Also in this chapter I jumped ahead 3 months, I'm trying to move this story along, so if you all do the math, that means that Stacy is now 9 months pregnant, and I'm sorry for all my errors, in my last chapter I accidently wote that Matt kissed Stacy, it was supposed to be Amy, lol, I apologize.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 3 months since Stacy disappeared, no one had came in contact with her. Randy had been convinced that she was taken, so was Jeff, but eveyone else thought diffently. Randy and Jeff had been working to together to find Stacy, Stacy was due to give birth anyday now and that made them more frantic. It was monday and they were on Raw, Randy had decided that tonight he would make a public plead for Stacy to come home.

"Randy are sure you want to do this? I mean we can wait if your night ready." Jeff suggested

"Jeff, I can't just give up in looking for Stacy! it's just not an option." Randy said gettting up and heading to the ring, Jeff had followed closely behind.

"I never said give up, I'm just merly suggesting we wait." Jeff said

"Wait for what?" Randy asked stopping to stare at him.

"Just wait and see is she comes back on her own." Jeff explained

"Your thinking just like the rest of them aren't you? your starting to think Stacy left on her own!" Randy stated getting fustrated.

"It makes no sense, I get that, but you never know man..." Jeff said pondering over the facts.

"No! you may not know but I do, Iknow Stacy!" Randy said storming off leaving Jeff regreting everything he just said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy's theme music blared throughout the arena as he made his way down to the ring as the crowed cheered for him, some were holding up signs that said 'Please come Back Stacy' and "We miss you Stacy!' those made his heart sink, he never knew he could miss a person so much. Randy enetered the ring and grabbed a mic.

"As you all know Stacy has been missing for about 3 months now, she disappeared on our wedding day, some speculate that Stacy was a runaway bride, but I think otherwise." Randy informed the crowd.

"Ya see Stacy was more than excited to start our new life together, so it makes no sense that she would throw all that away, my theroy is that she was taken, and her ever has her I have one thing to say to you, BRING HER BACK!" Randy yelled staring into the camera.

"Stacy, baby I love you and our son, I want you to come home, just hold on, I promise I'll find you, and if you did leave on your own and if your watching this, I'm begging you to please come home, your carrying my child, that's our child you have, please just come home, I..." Randy said, but he was stopped by the face of Kane appearing on the titron.

"Randy...oh Randy." Kane said in a taughting voice.

"Kane! What the hell! you have Stacy." Randy yelled

"Hahahaha...Randy, Randy, Randy...I think I might have what your looking for." Kane said as the camera panned to a passed out Stacy lying on a bed.

"Let her go! what did you do to her?" Randy questioned, his eyes never leaving Stacy's body.

"I think I might also have another thing your looking for." Kane said as the camera zoomed back revealing a full shot of Kane holding Randy and Stacy's baby.

"My Baby! you have my Baby!" Randy screamed frantically.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, Randy this _my _son...Stacy and I named him Spawn, you like it?" Kane asked with a sick grin on his face.

"Give me my baby! let him go that's my son, his name is Kevin and he's my son, not yours!" Kane turned around to meet a frantic Stacy.

"No, he's _our _son." Kane said sitting beside Stacy and stroking her face.

Stacy stood still and didn't flinch, after a few seconds Stacy stared at her sleeping child, she looked at Kane and slapped him acroos the face causing him to loosen his grip ont he baby, Stacy caught him just in time.

"Oh baby, Mommy is so sorry, I'm gonna get you out of here I swear." Stacy said kissing Kevin's forehead.

"Stacy? Stacy baby where are you?" Randy asked trying to figure out where they were.

"I don't know...Randy please find us, we need you, Kevin needs you." Stacy pleaded

Kane got up from the floor and walked over to Stacy. He grabbed the baby and and put him in his crib, he walked backed over to Stacy and threw her on the bed, he then proceeded to chain her to the wall.

"If your not going to obey me, then I'm just going to have to punish you." Kane said laughing wickedly.

"Let my wife and my child go!" Randy demanded.

"But she's not _your_ wife Randy...if I remeber correctly, there was no wedding." Kane corrected.

"But she's still my wife you bastard.!" Randy yelled.

"No! she's not! but by the end of this week, Stacy will be _my_ wife, and me, Stacy and Kevin will live happily ever after, and you'll never find us." Kane said laughing uncontrolably as the pictured faded.

Randy was left in the ring feeling scared, angry and a bit relived, at least now he knew Stacy and Kevin was alive, and as long as he wanted her and the baby, Kane would keep them that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy walked frantically backstage heading to the parking lot, he had to find Stacy and Kevin, he was stopped by the presence of Matt, Amy and Jeff who had shocked looks on their faces.

"We are sooooo sorry that we didn'y believe you." Matt said feeling stupid.

"We have to find her." Amy said feeling afraid.

"I know we do, so does this mean your in?" Randy asked curiously.

"Of course were in." Matt said hoping in his car. "And I'll drive." He finished

Amy and Randy got in the car as Jeff Stood outside looking into space, he looked as if he was trying to solve a math problem or something.

"Jeff what's wrong? Get in the car man." Randy said impatiently.

"Yeah man let's get a move on it." Amy said wanting to go find her friend and Godson.

"I think I know where Kane is keeping Stacy" Jeff said recongnising the place Stacy was.

Jeff told Matt to sit in the back because he was gonna take them, they all had nervous looks on their faces, where could Kane possibly be keeping Stacy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok I know, I know this chapter was really short, I'll try to make the next one longer, so what did you guys think? huh, huh? lol, please don't forget to review.**


	18. Save Me

**Disclamer: I own no one**

**A/N: Hey guys whutz up? well I see some of you liked my last chapter, thank you soooooooo much for reviewing, I love you guys so much, you guys are so nice it's ridiculous, lol, but thank you, some of you are too nice. Well I hope you like this chapter and this song title belongs to Shinedown, I think Smackdown! used this song for one of their pay-per-views, but it's one of my favorite songs, lol, enjoy :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy and Matt were sitting in the back seat watching Jeff as he zipped through traffic waiting for his exit. Amy sat up front gripping her seat hopping Jeff didn't crash.

"Jeff! slow down, please." Matt said looking over at his frightend girlfriend.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing, I'm sorry Aimes." Jeff responded giving Amy an apologetic look.

"Where are we going? where does Kane have Stacy?" Randy asked grinding his teeth at the sound of Kane's name.

"Just chillax alright." Jeff said trying to focus on the road.

"Chilax? what the hell is chillax?" Matt asked looking at his younger brother as if he were an idiot.

"It's chill and relax put together." Jeff responded.

"Your so lame." Amy said with a giggle.

Jeff turned right really fast causing everyone to jerk sideways, Jeff had gotten off the freeway, suddenly everyone realized where they were.

"Your kidding me." Matt said

"Ok, here's the plan, I'm gonna go through the back, you guys she if you can get in through the back." Jeff instructed.

"How do you know they're even here?" Randy asked

"Because I know." Jeff retorted

"But how?" Amy asked

"Listen, I recognized the bed Stacy was on, I recongnized the wallpaper, I recognized everything ok." Jeff explained frustrated.

"Just tell us how you know." Matt demanded

"I know because this is where Stacy and I lived throughout our marriage, ok!" Jeff answered angrily.

Randy stood quiet looking up at the big mansion before them, it was Stacy's house. He got a little upset having to hear that they both onced lived here together. He couldn't understand why Kane would bring Stacy here.

"Why would they be here?" Randy asked trying to change the subject.

"Well you would have to ask yourself, if Stacy wouldn't want to be found, why would she be in plain sight?" Jeff explained, everyone had a look of confusion and then figured it out.

"Because no one would think to look in the place she tried to leave." Amy explained

"Exactly." Jeff said

"So Kane made it look like she ranaway, but really he took her and brought her back here." Matt stated.

"Yes, so you get, now can we please ger Stacy and the baby." Jeff said turning around to look at Randy, but he was already gone.

"Randy!" Jeff said quietly and ran to the backyard where he found him looking through the back door.

"Look, her bedroom light is on." Randy said pointing up.

"Ok, so we know that they're here, we have to find a way to get in." Jeff said climbing up the balcony.

"What are you doing? he might be up there with her." Randy said.

"Find a way to get in through the door." Jeff instructed

Randy took out his keys and figited with them, he then took out his wallet and pulled out a credit card, he slid it through the crack of the door and it opened.

"I'm in" He said to Jeff who was peaking through the window.

"Ok, I see Stacy, but no Kane." He replied, he then saw Kane sit beside the sleeping beauty, Kane kissed Stacy's forehead gently and bushed her cheek. Jeff just stood there shocked, he knew Stacy was special, he ccouldn't blame Kane for falling in love with such an amazing creature, but she didn't belong with that monster.

"Get in there now!" Jeff demanded

Randy didn't hesitate he ran upstairs as quickly as he could. Jeff kicked the door open and Kane stood up abruptly.

"Stacy the hell away from her." Jeff ordered.

Randy appeared from behind as did Matt and Amy, Stacy started to wake up, Randy stood looking at Kevin in his crib, he was so beautiful. Kane started to laugh wickidly.

"So you found us." Kane said simply

"Yeah we did, now move so we can take Stacy and Kevin home." Amy said rushing to Stacy's side.

"Now that's a problem." Kane said whittdly

"No it's not, this is what we'll do, I'll take my child and girlfriend and we leave and you sit here and wait for the cops to come get you." Randy replied taking Kevin from his crib.

"Now I have a major problem with you taking _my _child and _my_ wife." Kane said

"What do you mean your wife?" Matt asked taking Kevin from Randy.

"I'm mean Stacy and I are married." Kane said grabbing Stacy's hand, she pulled it away quickly.

"I am not your wife!" Stacy screamed.

"But I beg to differ." Kane said

"How so? it wasn't even a real ceremony, he married us in the name of the lord of the Underworld, that's not a real marriage." Stacy explained getting up and standing next to Randy who was now confused.

"A marriage is a marriage my love." Kane said walking towards Matt who had Kevin.

"Don't you come near my child!" Randy said stepping in front of Matt and Kevin.

"And what are you gonna do? RKO me?" Kane asked with amusement in his eyes.

"If I have to." He stated firmly looking him right in the eyes with confidence

Amy came up from behind Kane with a large glass vase at hand, with one hit she took out Kane as everyone paniced, Matt handed Stacy the baby and dialed 911. Jeff went to check on Amy who had a bloody hand, Randy went to Stacy and Kevin and hugged them tightly.

"Stacy, what did Kane mean you two are married?" Randy asked

"He meant that he tried to marry me, he didn't succeed, the guy who was supposed to conduct the ceremony didn't show, he just had in his sick head that we were married." Stacy explained holding her child.

" So your telling me that if the guy showed, you would have married him?" Randy asked

"Well, I would have had no choice, trust me I wouldn't have gone down without a fight, but he's too powerful, I don't see how I would have won." Stacy said trying to comfort him.

"It doesn't matter, you were gonna let him take my child!" Randy retorted.

"No I wasn't! and what does it matter? you found me, you saved me." Stacy said crying.

"I'm so sorry." Randy said realising he made her cry, he hugged her tightly. "I love you." He whispered in her ear softly.

"I love you too, but how did you know where to find me?" Stacy asked. Randy looked over at Jeff who was staring at the family.

"Jeff, he knew where you were here, it was all him." Randy said smiling at him and giving him all the credit.

"Well I guess I should go thank him." Stacy said handing Randy Kevin and walking over to Jeff.

"Hey" Stacy greeted him with a smile

"Hey" Jeff said returning the smile.

"So I heard you were the one who found me." Stacy said

"It was nothing, besides it was kinda hard to forget this place." Jeff replied

"I'm sorry you had to come back here." Stacy said feeling his pain.

"It's ok Stace, there's no more pain." Jeff said looking Stacy in the eyes

Stacy pulled him into a hug.

"There's no more pain." Stacy repeated into his ear as tears fell down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So? So? what did you think boo-boo's? did you like it? well I'm sorry to say that this story is gonna end in about 1-3 chapters, I haven't decided how to end the story, so if any of you have any suggestions let me know. Thank you once again for all of the reviews, you guys are awesome, and don't forget tho review this chapter, thanks a bunch. hugs and kisses.**

**-Super Britty**


	19. Take It or Leave It

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

**A/N: Hey my boo-boo's! how are you guys? Well I wanna thank you all for your reviews, you guys are totally awesome and so sweet, well I'm going to give the rest of the story credit to Sn0wb047ding Ch1ck, she's brilliant, lol, but the story is dedicated to you, all the reviewers, these are the last 2 chapters. Thank you so much, I love you all, and this song title belongs to Incibus.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 2 weeks after Stacy and Kevin had been found. Kane was arrested and charged with kidnapping and the endangerment of a child. Matt, Amy, Jeff, Randy, Stacy and Kevin were all at a resturant in Tampa Bay, Flordia sitting around and playing with the baby.

"I can't get over how adorable he is." Amy said fawning over the littlest Orton.

"I know, he is so tiny and handsome." Stacy said with a giggle.

"Give him to me." Jeff said extending his arms as Stacy handed Kevin to him. "Hi there little guy." Jeff said as Kevin's tiny hand gripped Jeff's finger.

"That is so cute." Amy said in a cute voice.

"So have you guys thought of a middle name yet?" Matt asked looking over at Jeff and Kevin.

"Actually..." Randy started to say but was cut off by Stacy.

"Yes we have." Stacy said looking at Jeff. "Ummm...Jeff , Randy and I were wondering if it would be ok if we named Kevin after you?" Stacy asked giving him a gentle smile as Jeff's head shot up and looked at the two with flattery.

"How does Kevin Jeff Orton sound?" Randy asked with a grin.

"Are you serious? oh my god I would love that! thank you." Jeff said getting up and giving Stacy a kiss and Randy a hug.

"Your welcome man, I mean it's the least we can do, after all you did save the love of my life and our child." Randy replied grateful he had them in his life.

"What? it wasn't all me, Matt and Amy helped to." Jeff stated turning his atention back to baby Kevin.

"We know that's why we have something to ask them." Stacy said looking at Matt and Amy who looked confused.

"What?" The two asked in unison.

"Well Stace and I were wondering if maybe...well just so ya know if you don't want to we completly understand, but we were wondering if you would like to be Kevin's Godparents?" Randy asked nervous at their response.

"Of course!" Amy yelled jumping up for joy. "Give me my godson!" Amy demanded grabbing Kevin from Jeff as Jeff stuck his tounge out at her.

"Wow, are you guys sure about this? I mean this your child were talking about here?" Matt asked

"Of course were sure, I mean if you want to? do you?" Stacy asked not sure Matt was interested.

"Are you kidding me? I would love to be Kevin's Godfather, I just wasn't sure if you were sure, ya know?" Matt asked confusing everyone.

"Just shut up and hold your godson." Amy demanded in attempt to shut him up.

Matt took Kevin and rocked him back and forth trying to get him to sleep.

"So have you two decided on when your wedding is gonna be?" Jeff asked taking a sip of his Orange Juice.

"Actually no, we haven't even thought of that yet, seeing as how we have Kevin now I don't think it would be that easy to plan a wedding just yet." Stacy explained.

"I think we can pull it off." Randy stated.

"Oh really? and are you gonna be the one changing diapers and breast feeding while trying to figure out the floral arrangements?" Stacy pointed out.

"No" Randy replied simply.

"Then shut up!" She said getting hormonial. "I'm sorry." She said embarrassed.

"Look all I'm saying is that I want to get married as soon as possible and I'm sure Aunt Amy, Uncle Matt and Uncle Jeff wouldn't mind helping out." Randy said staring at the three with a puppy dog face

"Fine! we'll help, only because we love Kevin." Jeff said giving in.

"Really? that would mean so much to me, I really want to get married." Stacy said excitedly.

"It's no big deal, but I have question. Can I be the Maid of Honor?" Amy asked slyly.

"Amy! your not supposed to ask to be Maid Of Honor." Stacy said

"Oh Sorry" Amy said disappointed.

"Amy, will you be my Maid of Honor?" Stacy asked happily.

"Of course, Of course, yay! I am so excited." Amy said as they both started to jump up and down and hug eachother.

Matt, Randy and Jeff sat down and stared at the three and looked at them with disgust. Jeff turned to both Randy and Matt.

"What is with women.?" Jeff asked

"Who knows" Matt replied

"Yeah so anyways, I was wondering if maybe you both would like to be my best men?" Randy asked Jeff and Matt

Matt and Jeff got up and started to jump up and down, as did Randy.

"Of course, Of course will be your best men." Jeff and Matt said hugging Randy and Jumping up and down mocking the girls.

"You guys are jerks!" Amy said as Stacy laughed.

"Whatever!" Matt said sitting down along with Randy and Jeff.

"Hey Randy? won't John and Batista be mad that they aren't gonna be your best men anymore?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Yeah, but all I have to do is take them to the nudy bar and they'll forgot all about it." Randy said with a smirk. Stacy elbowed him. "Owww..." Randy whined in pain.

"That's what you get." Stacy responded with a devilsh smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: so did you like it? The next chapter is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as the rest, and thank you once again for all the reviews and don't forget to review this one, thanks.**


	20. Sick Sad Little World

**Discalimer: I own nothing or no one.**

**A/N: Ok my loves, this is it, this is the final chapter. I just want to say thank you soooooo much for all of your reviews, love and support. You guys definetly made me a better writer and person, and for that I will be forever grateful. OhI love you guys so much, I just wanna give you all hugs and kisses, lol. Thank you so much my little boo's your awesome I love you all. Well I hope you like the ending, it might not be as good as ****you all expected, but hey I tried. So enjoy and this song title belongs to Incubus. By the way the other song title in the last chapter belonged to The Strokes, lol, I forgot to change that.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Sick Sad Little World"**

It was 2 years later and a lot has happend. Matt and Amy had now been married for a year and a half and they were expecting their first child. Jeff and Stacy had gained back eachother's trust and they were now Best Friends as he was with Randy. Jeff had moved on and started dating Christy Hemme, they had been dating for 7 months and decided to get married right away, they have been married for 3 months. Kevin was 2 years old and Randy and Stacy were celebrating their 2 year wedding anniversary. The big surprise was that Stacy and Amy were both 5 months pregnant. Amy was having a boy and Stacy was having a girl.

**_No, You're not the first to fall apart  
But always the first one to complain  
You better get careful or you'll compromise everything You are_**

Today was a special day. It was kevin's birthday and Randy and Stacy had a big bash for him, everyone special to them were there. It was Aunt Amy, Uncle Matt, Uncle Jeff and Aunt Christy. They had all considered Christy a member of their family, she had done amazing things for Jeff, things they all thought could never be done again since Stacy, and one of those great things Christy did for Jeff was make him happy again, and for that she had earned herself a spot in their family.

"Jeff, you have no idea how happy I am for you." Stacy said pulling Jeff into a hug.

"Thank you, I'm happy for me too, but I'm also happy for you too, I love you Stacy." Jeff replied hugging her tighter.

"I love you too, and I love this, I love that instead of hating eachother for the rest of our lives, we somehow found a way to make it work and become family again." Stacy said happy with her life.

"Me too, it's unbelievable, ya know the things we've gone through, but in some strange, sick way I wouldn't trade it in for anything." Jeff said with a laugh.

"I feel that way to." Stacy said rubbing his back, the two sat outside for a moment when called by Randy.

"Hey, it's time for KJO to open his presents." Randy said using Kevin's initials like his, RKO.

"Ok" Stacy said as Jeff helped up the very pregnant Diva.

"That baby is getting big! and your only 5 months." Jeff said as Stacy hit him. "What was that for." Jeff asked rubbing his arm,.

"That's for calling me fat!" Stacy responded walking into the living room where Kevin had already proceeded to open his presents.

"I didn't call you fat, I said the baby was getting big." Jeff said laughing at Stacy's unneccessary outburst.

**_The world is a drought when out of love  
Please come back to us  
You're all of the above  
I'm making a choice to be out of touch  
Leave me be he said  
_**  
"Hey sweetheart." Christy said wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Hey babe, did Kev open our present yet?" Jeff asked putting his arm around her.

"Nope, not yet, but he said he's really excited." Christy replied sweetly looking at her nephew rip through the wrapping paper.

"Hey Christy! you wanna give me a hand here?" Amy asked motioning for her to help pick up the wrapping paper.

"Sure." Christy responded with a giggle.

_**Leave me here in my stark raving sick sad little world**_

"Man how do you do it?" Matt asked Randy

"What do you mean?" Randy asked confused

"I'm the pregnancy, this is the second time your going through this, how do you do it? I mean I haven't had a good night sleep in months, Amy is driving me crazy." Matt explained.

"What? you mean with the cravings and stuff?" Randy asked

"Yes!" Matt said happy to have someone understand.

"You just gotta suck it up man, don't be such a baby about it." Randy advised

"Ok, I am so not being a baby, it's the baby that's being a baby, not me." Matt retorted.

"See, baby!" Randy said walking away from him and sat next to his son the floor who was about to open a strangely wrapped gift.

**_I've never had unpaid confidantes  
It's more than I would care to explain  
But I have an open door policy when it comes to blame_**

"Hey honey!" Randy called for his wife.

"What?" Stacy asked

"Who's this gift from?" Randy asked holding up a gift that was wrapped in newspaper with no card.

"I don't know, well open it, let's see what's in it." Stacy said

Randy placed kevin in front of him and they bothed opened it up together. Randy was shocked to see what it was, luckly Kevin was more occupied with playing with all the other wrapping paper than the gift.

"Ummm...Stace! you might want to see this." Randy said a bit scared.

"Aghhh Randy what is it?" Stacy asked now frustrated with her husband.

**_The world is a joke when out of love  
Please come back to us  
You're all of the above  
I'm making a choice to be out of touch  
Leave me be he said  
_**

Stacy walked over to where Randy was sitting, she saw the look on his face and couldn't possibly imagine what was in his hand. She grabbed what was in Randy's hand and took a look at it. She dropped her glass of punch on floor shocked at what she was looking at.

"Stace, what is it?" Amy asked as Christy got on the floor to clean up the spilled beverage.

Stacy handed Amy the picture.

"Oh my god." Amy said "It's...It's..." She couldn't get it out.

"Kane." Stacy finished her sentence silently.

"Aunt Chrwisty, who's Kane?" Kevin asked in the cutest baby voice as he was tugging on her dress.

"A very bad man baby...a very bad man." Christy answered grabbing Kevin and hugged him tightly as if to protect him.

The picture Amy had in her hand was a picture of Stacy and Kevin, the part where Randy was cut out was replaced with a disgusting picture of Kane. Everyone gasped in disgust and fear. Inside there was a small note that read

_I'm Backkkkk..._

**_Leave me here in my stark raving sick sad little world _**

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Awwwww...it's over! all over! lol, no seriously I'm really sad that this story has ended. I really hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Pleaseeeeee review, I really want to know what you guys thought, and thanks once again for all of the reviews. I'm debating weather or not to have a sequel. But thank you again I love you guys, your awesome. Also I am giving this chapter credit to Sn0wb047ding Ch1ck, she made some awesome suggestions, so thank you and you guys should check out her stories there awesome, thanks a bunch once again, I love you Dolls!**


End file.
